Matters of the Heart
by Angelicatt
Summary: ON HIATUS Fate deems the miko and daiyoukai a perfect match but how will they handle their budding feelings for each other. A collection of related drabbles and one-shots written originally for the Dokuga Live Journal Weekly & One-shot Challenges. S/K
1. Confessions

**Title:** Confessions

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Stern

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 300

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru's legendary control falls apart when he finally confesses his most troubling secret.

**A/N:** Originally posted on LJ 2/9/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my cracked imagination.

* * *

Anyone looking at Sesshoumaru would have sworn that he was either annoyed or angry, from the stern, concerted look on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched so close together that they touched, and his lips had all but disappeared into the formidable scowl that graced his normally flawless blank countenance. It was probably the most expression that he had ever exhibited and it scared the rest of the group senseless.

It did not perturb Kagome however; as she bravely meandered over to him, on the far side of the camp. He sensed her heading towards him and it only made him grimace and growl a little more. She was the cause of his frustration and the reason for the chinks that had formed in his legendary control. It was most unsettling, yet he found that he could do nothing to stop it. Maybe, it was time that he finally revealed his secret to her. Not waiting for Kagome to start questioning his reticent mood and troubled aura, he wrapped an arm around her and took to the sky with one word, "Come."

To say that she was shocked would be quite the understatement; but her concern about his recent apprehensive behavior towards her overshadowed any other questions. He looked like he needed to talk and for him, that could only mean that it was very important.

They landed on the riverbank and he instantaneously reached for her hand, which left her speechless.

"Kagome, this Sesshoumaru is troubled and fears that you maybe the only person who can help."

"You have to know I would do anything for you."

"This Sesshoumaru once believed that emotions were trivial and unnecessary but that was because they were unknown to me, at least, until you."

"This…I, Sesshoumaru, daiyoukai of the Western Lands, loves you."


	2. Never Doubt Me

**Title:** **Never doubt me**

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Second thoughts

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 1,546

**Summary:** Continued from #74 Confessions – Sesshoumaru's profession of love reveals the heartbreak and angst in Kagome's heart.

**A/N: **Originally posted on LJ 3/2/10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my cracked imagination.

* * *

"_This…I, Sesshoumaru, daiyoukai of the Western Lands, loves you."_

"Huh? I thought I just heard you say that you loved me." the befuddled miko joked.

"Your hearing is not impaired Kagome. That is exactly what this Sesshoumaru said." he responded, feeling somewhat nervous and agitated at the same time.

Here he was confessing his feelings to her and the only emotion that she was radiating was one of confusion. Where was the hyper, loquacious, passionate onna that had whittled away the last vestiges of his icy heart?

"You love ME? Me, Kagome Higurashi, Shikon Miko, and shrine maiden from the future? Me, the one you tried to kill in your father's tomb because I gave InuYasha Tetsusaiga?" the questions poured out of her mouth as she looked him squarely in the eye. Her doubt ever evident but it was laced with both anxiety and a subdued sadness.

"Kagome, do you doubt the veracity of this Sesshoumaru? Have you ever been given cause to mistrust anything this Sesshoumaru says or does?" he inquired, as he silently wondered what could have possibly caused her to be so unresponsive to something her kind was known for showing excessive exuberance over. He still had a firm grasp on her petite hands and was rubbing circles on the top with his thumb, in an effort to calm her.

Something just didn't feel right and it was churning away at the pit of his stomach.

"No no Sesshoumaru. You have always been most direct and honest about everything you do. You are the most honorable being I have ever met in my eighteen years of life. It's just that…." she trailed off quietly, eyes cast downwards to look at her scuffed shoes.

She was obviously holding something back and her inability to voice her qualms was beginning to frustrate the daiyoukai. If she was so bewildered about this, was she also having second thoughts about their burgeoning relationship?

"Miko! Speak your mind. What is it about this Sesshoumaru's declaration that disturbs you to the point that you have lost the ability to vocalize even the minutest of thoughts" he knew his tone would shake her from her troubled reverie. It might just piss her off enough for her classic Kagome temper to flair up; anything to get her out of this depressing spiral that she was on.

His harsh words pinched at her patience but she easily figured it why it was said. He was trying to rile her up purposely. In some ways, Kagome felt bad for him. Sesshoumaru was never the most verbal communicator and his earlier words about his lack of faith in emotions, unless they were hate or disgust, were common knowledge to everyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was recognized for his honorable nature, his impressive strength, his commanding intelligence of politics and warfare and as the Daiyoukai of the West and possibly the strongest youkai in all of Japan, he was expected to be stoic, cold, ruthless, and unyielding to all he saw as below him. But, she was lucky enough to be one of only two people, humans both, who could truly say that they understood him and saw the 'softer side' of his personality, the part that he normally hid from view.

He had the ability to be funny, had a wry, sarcastic sense of humor, and delighted in verbal sparring. As was his nature, he was immensely protective of those he considered pack and ever since he had combined forces with InuYasha against Naraku, his pack had grown to include three more humans, two demons and his hanyou brother.

Ever since she willingly came clean about where she really was from and why she was so different, they had developed and open repertoire, consisting of him asking her tons of questions and she eagerly answering him without giving up too much information, in fear of the dreaded time paradox. Over the course of time, he had even allowed Kagome to 'get under his skin' and she openly called him a trusted friend. Their relationship was unique and special – a miko and a daiyoukai – two of the most unlikely beings, together for a common cause.

It was hard not to like him, harder even not to fall in love with him. Especially after the disaster that was her 'puppy love' with InuYasha, which ended when he once again pledged his eternal love and devotion to his first love, Kikyou; only to have to watch her wither away and die, under the strain of battle against the spider hanyou. A love like that couldn't be argued or pushed aside, not even by the reincarnation that resembled her so much. Kikyou's demise had strained Kagome's relationship with InuYasha, which only served to push her closer to Sesshoumaru's logical and understanding arms. The daiyoukai had become used to her roller-coaster feelings and always gave her a firm but comforting ear when her emotions threatened to drive her to abandon her quest, in favor of her mother's embrace, a hot shower, and a comfortable bed for good.

But no matter how nice Sesshoumaru acted towards her, Kagome believed in her heart that he would never feel anything more than mutual respect and friendship for her. He was a daiyoukai and was as close kami perfection as one could get; while she was still a bumbling teenager, who had only just recently had her last awkward growth spurt. The cruelty was that she hadn't gotten any taller, which is what she had secretly hoped for; instead, she grown curvier and bustier leaving her old uniforms absolutely un-wearable, in fear of popping a button while fighting. It was unsightly and on occasion it seemed like his stares were disapproving, adding to the list of grievances, and cementing any chance of their being anymore than pack-mates.

Fate had a tendency to be an ironic bitch at times and now would be the perfect example of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You do remember that I am just a plain, ordinary, clumsy, ungraceful, untrained human?" she finally mumbled under her breath. "I talk too much, scream all the time, have more mood swings than there are moon cycles and I'm well…blah." She pulled away from him at the last word and sat down on a boulder near the river bank.

'_Ah now the truth comes out. She thinks that she is unworthy of this Sesshoumaru's affection.'_ he pondered silently, deciding almost immediately that she needed to be set straight. He stepped closer to her and went down on bended knee in front of her, putting them at eye level.

Being that this was the Feudal era and that Sesshoumaru was an inuyoukai, he was totally unaware of what his prone position implied. The fact of it, however, was not lost to Kagome, whose tear filled eyes widened as he reached for her hand again.

"Onna, do you have any idea how annoyingly frustrating you can be? You drive this Sesshoumaru to distraction with the way you choose to describe yourself." his tone was serious and teasing at the same time. It would do no good to act his usual stoic self with her in this mentally fragile condition. He had never had to have this kind of conversation with anyone before, especially a human and it was railing against his core personality but he knew what was at stake. He would make Kagome understand his feelings…he had to.

"It is your very nature that this Sesshoumaru fell in love with it; your humanity has little to do with it. You are loud and sometimes abrasive, you are opinionated and stubborn and totally un-submissive. No other female could ever act the way you do and remain in my presence – they would have been removed immediately. But these traits are welcome in you because they highlight your strength, your intelligence, your loyalty, your fairness, your very independence; all the things this Sesshoumaru would want in a mate. As for thinking yourself plain and ordinary, you couldn't be further from the truth. You are the bright, shining gem in a sea of mundane sameness. There is nothing about you that this...that I do not appreciate and admire about you – your midnight hair, your porcelain skin, your fiery temper, your unconditional warmth, and heart. You befriended me even with our less than spectacular history and have forgiven my past transgressions and have never asked anything of me. You are as unique as a snowflake and just as beautiful for it. It is my sole desire to love you, to protect you, to be everything that you need me to be, so long as you are happy. This Sesshoumaru understands that this is a lot to accept and will give you any necessary time you need to think it over. You are more than worth the wait."

Speech completed, he stood up and placed a hand on the side of her face, brushing a stray bang out of her vibrant brown eyes, before walking away from her. True to his word, he was going to give her time to ponder but he was not going to leave her sitting there alone, so he retreated to the treeline, just out of her vision and sat down to meditate over his tumultuous heart and possible future.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. I should be so lucky

**Title:** I should be so lucky

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Glomp

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 300

**Summary:** Continued from ~39 Never Doubt Me: Kagome makes the biggest choice in her young life – to be happy.

**A/N: **Story title: I should be so lucky, borrowed from Kylie Minogue (Don't laugh!). Originally posted on LJ 3/3/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my cracked imagination.

* * *

_*SIGH* _

'_Sesshoumaru says he loves me and wants to be with me, so why am I not hopping for joy right now? Instead I am sitting here alone…wait, not alone – he's nearby. I have watched him for so long and wished that he would care about me and now I know he does. This is what I wanted, what I needed. So what in blue hell is keeping me from jumping into his arms? I know...its InuYasha. But why should I be alone and miserable and feel guilty? He chose Kikyou over me every single time. He can't even look me in the eye since she died – like it's my fault that she's gone. He had his chance, now it's my turn to be happy.' _

Kagome got up from the boulder she had been perched on for the last hour. Sesshoumaru's admission had her heart doing flip-flops in her chest. Who would have ever believed that the impassive daiyoukai could be so passionate? It had taken every ounce of her willpower to not break down and cry as he poured out his heart to her.

She located his disquieted aura not to far away. It was her doing that had him in this state and she couldn't leave it so. She tiptoed closer to him as he sat in the waning light, the setting sun made his hair appear golden; much like his eyes would have, had they been open.

He seemed not to notice her presence and the sudden desire to be with him affected her logical mind, as she finally lunged at his back, poised to glomp him, when he suddenly turned and pulled her into his open lap.

"This Sesshoumaru takes it you have made a decision"

"I am so lucky to have you love me…thank you."


	4. A Difference of Opinion

**Title:** A difference of opinion

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Crazy

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship/Hurt

**Rating:** K+ (Mild Language)

**Word Count:** 400

**Summary:** Continued from #77 Glomp: InuYasha freaks out upon realizing that there just maybe something going on between Kagome and Sesshoumaru

**A/N:** Originally posted on LJ 3/15/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my cracked imagination

* * *

"Oi, where did the wench disappear off to?" the ill-tempered hanyou yelled at his pack, upon returning from whereever he had wandered off to earlier in the day.

He wasn't in camp when Kagome had taken off with the daiyoukai; actually, he hadn't been in camp much at all since Kikyou had died a couple months back. Kagome reminded him of the recently re-deceased miko and having the Ice Prince and his group always around was just too much to deal with.

Somehow Kagome had convinced the rest of the shard-hunting pack that having the mighty Lord around would be beneficial for the imminent final battle against Naraku and worse yet; she had taken to spending a lot more time with him. InuYasha just couldn't figure out what was so damn interesting about the stuck up dog.

"I don't know why it should matter to you but she and Sesshoumaru left camp after lunch and before you ask they did not say when they would be back either" Sango causticly replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course it matters, who else is going to make my damn ramen for me?" InuYasha barked back, totally ignoring the part about Kagome being with Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome is not your maid or cook Inubaka. If you're hungry, you can feed yourself." Shippou retorted. He was tired of how the hanyou treated his 'mama' and after his monumental discussion with the Western Lord that morning while out collecting firewood, he figured that he wouldn't have to put up with InuYasha's abuse much longer. It all hedged on Kagome's decision.

"Feh! Whatever runt, I wasn't talking to you anyways; but, since you're so good at running that mouth of yours, you can tell me what the hell is going on that stupid girl" he groused as he grabbed the little fox kit by the collar.

"It doesn't concern you," Shippou squirmed out, "maybe you should ask Lord Sesshoumaru instead."

"What does that bastard have to do with any of this?" InuYasha dumbfoundedly questioned.

He didn't like this one bit. It was one thing to be talking to him all the time but now they had gone off somewhere together…alone. This was bad, really bad. It seemed like everyone else knew what was up. Even the normally cranky imp Jaken was grinning at him mischievously. Had everyone gone crazy while he was away?


	5. WTF!

**Title:** WTF!!

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Neck

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship/Hurt

**Rating:** K+ (Mild Language)

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** Continued from #78 Crazy: InuYasha's paranoia takes over.

**A/N:** Originally posted on LJ 3/18/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my cracked imagination

* * *

Night had fallen, dinner had been made, but he wasn't hungry; he was too pissed off. Going by the tajiya's comments, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had now been away from camp for close to eight hours, doing kami knows what. It was driving him crazy.

Not wanting to incur further smarminess from the group, InuYasha stomped off into the woods, in no particular direction. He had tried to scent his brother earlier but found no trail.

"I swear when next I see him I'm going to wring his damn neck…and then I'll get some freaking answers." he shouted to the trees.


	6. So what now?

**Title:** So what now?

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Interlude

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship/Fluff

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 2,744

**Summary:** Continued from #79 Neck: Kagome opens up to Sesshoumaru about her reservations and her heart.

**A/N: **If anyone pays attention to my weekly drabbles, you'll notice that this one-shot harkens back somewhat to #69 Unrequited Souls but it's not connected enough for it to be a part of the main story. Obviously this tale, has been trying to emerge for some time. Originally posted on LJ 3/25/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my cracked imagination

* * *

"_I am so lucky to have you love me…thank you."_

_  
_Back on the riverbank, Kagome was ensconced on Sesshoumaru's lap, held firmly within his strong arms, as his head rested on top of hers; most of the discomforting feelings he had earlier had evaporated with her statement. She still had to inform him of her decision but if her aura was any indication, it was going to be a good one. He hoped.

"Before we talk, really talk about this," her hands gesturing to both of them, "there are some things I need to say first and I beg you not to interrupt. It's really important that I get it off my chest now" she pleaded to him, unshed tears pushing to escape their confinement.

"Anata, you are free to say anything you need to this Sesshoumaru." he responded, one of his hands brushing a stray bang from her eyes, "Never feel like you need to refrain, I relish your honesty and frankness. It is a part of what makes you, you".

The tears fell freely then. The warm trails down her cheeks were intercepted by the barest of kisses from the mighty daiyoukai; which of course made them flow even more. The happiness that enveloped her heart was threatening to burst out of her already heaving chest.

She twisted around a bit so she could face him as she prepared to speak, not taking into consideration how the slightly seductive movement would affect him, or the fact that they were now face to face and in the most compromising of positions; not that it mattered to either of them.

~*~*~*~*~

For far too long she had secretly pined for him but held her tongue, afraid that she wasn't good enough for him. Her poor heart couldn't handle any more unrequited emotions. How was she supposed to know that Sesshoumaru was going through his own crisis, thinking that she would reject him? He had never been in love before and the fact that he had chosen her as his first and only, over _**everyone**_ else, was a frightfully overwhelming thought. She still wasn't sure if she could live up to his expectations, whatever they were.

They had reached an interlude in their declarations. Her hesitation held Sesshoumaru with bated breath; it seemed like the gabby miko had finally been rendered speechless. He knew he could not push her to talk; that would only make her more nervous and probably clam up even more. _'All in good time'_, he thought, even though the anticipation was driving him crazy. He was after all, the one who told her that she was worth the wait.

Minutes passed in silence as the night crept in around them. The full moon shone through the canopy of trees like radiant beams and surrounded the couple sitting under the budding plum branches. The sounds of the evening were the only thing heard, but for for the miko and the daiyoukai, the thrumming of two very strong heartbeats overshadowed all other noises.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome took a slow but heavy breath as she absentmindedly toyed with a long lock of Sesshoumaru's silver tresses. She had been allowed to touch his hair in the past but to actually be able to just play with the silky tendrils was quite soothing on her frayed nerves. Sesshoumaru had to stifle a smile at her ministrations. She was acting much like Rin did whenever she was troubled, any moment now and she would bury her face into his mokomoko and unburden her quandaries. Mere minutes after, Kagome leaned onto Sesshoumaru's fluffy shoulder and sniffled a couple times. '_Sometimes onna can be so predictable' _he smirked to himself, as he continued to rub circles on her back.

"When I was a little girl, I always believed that there was a Prince Charming, who would rescue me from some dreadful peril and that we would fall in love and live happily ever after, like in the fairytales…" she began, without looking him but sensing his confusion about her futuristic terminology. "…umm, the story books that I read to Shippou and Rin sometimes… my mother used to read them to me every night and I would have such wonderful dreams about what he would look and sound like. But when my father died, I longed for my fantastical Prince even more because I felt so alone…yeah, I know that I still have my grandfather and my little brother but neither of them understood me like my father did and for the longest time after, I didn't think that anyone would. No boys ever talked to me, partly because I lived on a shrine, but mostly because they think that I am too stuck up or cold and snobby towards them, for the simple reason, that I have been saving myself for my one true love." Again she paused in order to gage his reaction. He was listening with the utmost intensity and showed no intentions of interrupting her.

"In my time, sex isn't just between married people or ladies from brothels; it's taught to us in school and kids as young as Rin engage in it, just to see what it's all about. Out of my small group of girlfriends, I am the only one who's never had sex or even a real boyfriend for that matter. There's a guy that I go to school with named Hojo, that's always asking me out on dates and bringing me presents, but I only think of him as a friend, nothing more. He's the first male to ever show any interest in me and the ironic thing is that he started bugging me around the same time I got pulled into the well. Which leads me to your brother…"

"Half-brother" he intoned sharply, prior to resuming his silent ear.

"Sorry, _half-brother_. InuYasha was the very first boy I ever willingly gave my heart to. It was hard at first, especially with him originally wanting to kill me and all because he thought I was Kikyou, but after a while, I think I kind of grew on him…either that or he was just hooked on the ramen. In any case, no matter how hard I tried to make him see that I wasn't the one who hurt him and that I would never do anything of the sort to him, he just couldn't separate the two of us. And that hurt…a lot!!! I loved him and all he ever saw me as was a reincarnation of the one that died and his damn shard detector. Nothing I did was ever good enough for him. I know I am not perfect but I am from the twentieth century for crying out loud; it's not like they teach archery in school or even miko training – there's only so much I can do with what I have…" her voice went from tense, to frustrated, to angered and finally to dejected before the tears resumed their torrential race down her flushed face.

Sesshoumaru felt many things as she spoke so candidly about the baka hanyou that he called his kin; most of all, was the immense desire to beat the boy senseless the next time he saw him. How truly stupid could InuYasha be to not see the glorious differences between the recently re-dead clay pot and the living tenshi, that currently shivered in his arms, from the pain of unrequited emotions for someone who clearly never deserved them. He wanted so much to wipe the tears from her cherubic cheeks, as if the mere act of touching her would erase the hurt that she had dredged up in her need to divulge the angst of her heart; but he knew that it had to be enough to just hold her and let her finish, then maybe after…well maybe.

"What I was trying to get at was that InuYasha was my first love, and for a long time, I really thought and hoped that he would turn out to be my Prince; but charming he ain't. When Kikyou was brought back by Urasue, he doggedly pursued her again, claiming that it was his responsibility to protect her, even though she repeatedly tried to kill me or send me back to my time permanently. He was so blinded by guilt and grief that I all but ceased to exist in his mind. He never knew how every time he ran off to be with her or called out to her in his delirium, that it killed a little piece of my heart, of the love that I had for him. It was making me bitter and I didn't like that feeling. So I used my free time to focus on training myself to be independent of him, of everyone. You tend to forget the heartbreak when you're too physically tired to think of anything else." she sniggered quietly about her last sentence before her reminiscences reminded her of how much time and effort she had given the hanyou and received nothing but biting abuse and neglect to show for it.

"I honestly believed that maybe I was destined to be alone, that maybe the Kamis put me on this Earth to love others, to show them how to love but that I would never actually know what it would feel like myself. I know that my mother and family love me and that Sango, Miroku and the kids do as well but there is a big difference between familial or platonic love and passionate, committed love. I mean that's the kind of love they always end the fairytales with, where the prince marries the fair maiden and they live together happily ever after; but this is real life, and when I realized that what I had been doing was projecting my image of my perfect 'Prince' onto InuYasha and that all I had succeeded in doing was hurting myself, I closed my heart off…well I tried, it's not like I can magically stop feeling the way I do one minute to the next. There is a saying in my time that states: 'It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all' – I say it's a load of bullcrap. Whoever came up with that has obviously never known what love felt like. I did decide that I was going to step away from wanting and wishing it and that maybe giving it and making others happy was rewarding enough. I thought that would work and for a while I was comforted by the results, InuYasha's obstinate attitude not withstanding; but then a most unsuspecting thing happened a year ago that had me second guess myself. You want to know what it was?" her attitude had lightened over the course of her diatribe, almost as if she was coming to some great revelation.

Sesshoumaru's control was near breaking point. Never in his thousand plus years had he ever wished that she would just end his misery, one way, or another. His only response was a stiff nod of his head at her. He couldn't even bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"A little over one year ago, you Sesshoumaru, decided to join forces with our little group and we became friends. It was awkward and somewhat daunting but I was determined to get to know the real you…the 'you' that you pretend does not exist. My mother always taught me that honesty was one of the most important factors in founding lasting relationships, which is why I told you everything…well not everything, you know 'time paradox thing'; but enough that could be used against me and my time, if you were truly as evil and vindictive as InuYasha originally panned you as. Your inquisitive nature and eternal quest for knowledge allowed you to gradually open yourself up to me and I could not have possibly been happier. Every time I thought about 'throwing in the towel' and just giving up, you were always right there to guide me back down the right path. As our relationship changed, my feelings changed and yes, I raged against them because I thought that maybe I was treating you as a rebound from InuYasha; but the two of you are so totally different in terms of maturity and civility and understanding that in the end I had to just give in and admit that I liked you for you. Ok, not just liked, I unwittingly and shamelessly fell in love with you…" she paused long enough to hide her face in his mokomoko, too afraid of his reaction to her admission.

He was stunned. She loved him. But that still didn't explain why she had reacted the way she did when he had confessed to her.

"I was afraid to do or say anything to you because I was terrified of pushing you away. I couldn't have dealt with the thought of losing what I had with you, as intangible as it is. I'm human and a miko and you're an inu-daiyoukai and perfect. We're like oil and water, never destined to be mixed. I have nothing that you could possibly ever want or need and it broke me to have to lock these feelings inside whenever I was close to you. Sometimes I failed to, I would un-accidentally try and cop a feel of your hair, your bare skin, any part of you that would make me feel like I had a stronger connection to you; but ultimately I deemed that it was all in my imagination, that I could never be good enough for you, that you would never see 'me'. I felt like I was dying inside all over again." Her heart felt like it would just explode, her anguish at the thought of being so close to him and never being to love him was making it complicated for her to talk. Having her face still buried in his fluff wasn't exactly helping either.

Sesshoumaru frantically wanted to soothe her worries and reiterate to her that she was wrong, that he would never walk away from her and that he did indeed love her but he was at a loss as to how to adequately express it to her. So instead, he nuzzled her midnight head with a gentle growl, which reverberated through her petite body. It apparently worked because she finally pulled her face away from his chest and looked at him, with the most lovingly but frailly needy look in her red-rimmed eyes before she spoke again.

"When you told me you loved me, my heart told me to glomp you but my reticent mind kept saying that it was all a dream; that it couldn't possibly happen. I believe you, I do. I am sorry that I hurt you with my confusion and that it seemed like I wasn't happy; frankly I am way too ecstatic that I don't honestly know how to describe it. It's going to take some time to come to terms with this, however I promise I will. I have never had a real committed relationship with anyone and I have no clue what it is you expect from me but I want this, I want to be with you. All I have to offer is my eternal love and devotion and a heart that yearns to be with you for as long as you'll have me. So what now?"

The smile that emanated from her as she finally poured out the vestiges of her soul to him, was so blindingly beautiful that he could only truly come up with one response to her last and only question.

He leaned his head forward, his eyes never leaving hers; even as she gasped quietly and closed her own, in anticipation of what would be their first of many kisses. His warm breath tickled her nose as he drew closer to her trembling lips. When he at last reached the pink pout, he breathily whispered "I love you Kagome" before sealing them with his own strong, yet surprisingly soft own. Her arms reached around the back of his neck and pulled him even closer than they already were.

Neither cared about the crazy consequences of their union; that could wait until they were ready to go back and deal with them. In this moment right here, right now, two hearts had found each other – the miko had found her Prince Charming.

* * *

End Note: Cookies to the 1st person to catch the name drop in the chapter. Also for anyone who catches the 'theme-wordplay' at the end. ;)


	7. No longer needed

**Title:** No longer needed

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Crutch

**Genre:** Hurt/Friendship

**Rating:** K+ (Mild Language)

**Word Count:** 200

**Summary:** Continued from ~ 40: Interlude: InuYasha laments on the loss of the 'most important' person in his life.

**A/N:** Originally posted on LJ 3/25/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my cracked imagination

* * *

InuYasha lay awkwardly on a branch of one of the giant maple trees on the outskirts of the camp, restlessly thinking over the possibility that Kagome had 'finally' given up on him and moved on to his brother.

She certainly had more in common with the elder inu and said daiyoukai seemed to genuinely appreciate her presence and the daily interactions that they participated in. She smiled more, she focused better, and some how over the course of the year that Sesshoumaru had joined up with them, she had become more adept with both her miko powers and archery. It was almost as if she didn't need him anymore.

It bothered InuYasha to think that he was no longer her crutch, not that he really ever was, he just always treated her as if she was totally dependent on him. Kagome was anything but worthless and it was finally hitting him that he had been treating her worse than crap for the longest while; even before Kikyou had departed again. He was losing the best thing going in his life, maybe already had.

"Shit! What have I done? What am I going to do? I pushed her away." He groaned.


	8. Siblings

**Title:** Siblings

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Blue

**Genre:** Friendship/Love/Family

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 300

**Summary:** Continued from #80 Crutch: Bedtime discussion with the kids back at camp.

**A/N:** Originally posted on LJ 3/31/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my cracked imagination

* * *

"Kids, Bedtime!" Sango yelled at the two yawning children.

"I'm going to wash up; you coming Rin?" the kit responded, before taking her by the hand and heading in the direction of the spring.

Kagome had taught them to brush their teeth before bed, and even though she wasn't currently around to check up on them this night, it didn't mean that they were going to slack off.

By the time they returned to camp, Kagome's sorairo sleeping bag had already been laid out, near the blazing fire. It was odd to be settling down without the miko; something on the forefront of both children's minds.

"Shippou, what do you think Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru are doing?" Rin asked.

"I'll tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else" he replied in earnest, his green eyes shimmering.

Rin nodded her head – she loved secrets.

"Lord Sesshoumaru told me this morning that he was going to ask Kagome to be his mate." he confided to her.

In all her glee, Rin wrapped her arms around Shippou's neck almost choking him.

"If she says yes, we're going to be a family. I'm going to have a mother and a brother."

"And I'm going to have a new _father _and a sister. I never had any siblings before, but I'm sure glad it's you though and not some little brat." the kit smirked.

"Oh Shippou, you sound like InuYasha when you said that" she giggled.

"Oh crap, wait until InuYasha finds out though; he's going to scream until he turns blue" Shippou exclaimed.

On the other side of the fire, the not-quite-asleep monk had been eavesdropping on the two exuberant kids.

'_So the great lord is finally making his move. This is going to get very interesting indeed.'_


	9. Never as simple as 'I do'

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Beginner's Luck

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 1,946

**Summary:** Continued from #81 Blue: Sesshoumaru's thoughts on the differences of human and youkai mating.

**A/N:** Originally posted on LJ 4/8/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my cracked imagination

* * *

Dawn was fast approaching and the morning sun's rays were stretching across the horizon in the glorious Land of the Rising Sun. As if on cue, flora and fauna awoke to a brand new day, all except for the sleeping pair who had spent the night secluded within a plum tree's massive roots.

From afar, only a cascade of white was visible but with closer inspection, hidden behind the furry wrap was the petite miko from the future, as she slept atop the mighty Lord of the West; whose arms encased her with such love and tenderness that neither being felt the least desire to awaken from what truly must have been a dream.

Sesshoumaru had roused from slumber with the day's first light but had chosen to remain still, as his most prized possession remained asleep against his unarmored chest. He could not suppress the feeling of completeness he had, having her in his arms, knowing that she loved him and had accepted his proposal of courtship and eventual mating. She was his, just as he was hers. His golden eyes gleamed over her resting form and he could not help but draw her in closer. The increased pressure caused Kagome to shift her arms with one moving to wrap around his waist, while the other rested over his pounding heart.

'_How something so small could possess a heart so big is beyond this Sesshoumaru.'_ He idly thought to himself. _'Oh Father, this Sesshoumaru understands now, for I promise to protect this onna with my life 'til the end of time. For too long I have battled alone, thinking only power and conquest were important to be strong but love is far more potent than anything else I have ever known. It is through our love that I will truly achieve the greatness I have searched for all these centuries and she will always be at my side.'_ His silent vows were heard by the Kami and the Inu-no-Taisho, to whom they had been addressed. The deceased general could only smile at the current turn of events and at the fact that his eldest had finally learned the final lesson he had ever imparted to him in life. It had only taken about two hundred and three years or so.

~*~*~*~*~

Even though Kagome had agreed, Sesshoumaru was left with much to think on. After months of conversations with the time-traveling miko and her other non-youkai companions, the daiyoukai understood that human courtship was very different to that of youkai. In order to win the hand of the desirable maiden, there was no battle involved. Only in higher society were there prearranged betrothals from birth; and as with the general populous, most marriages that were set up were based on class, skill and the kami-forsaken dowry. In this warring time, there were very few unions based on love – the monk and taijiya, if they survived, would be an exception. Youkai never mated for love, if anything, the emotion was absent throughout the lifespan of the couple, few actually getting that intimately involved with their mate. It was a matter of honor, of responsibility and the desire to continue a strong bloodline through the creation of heirs.

He also remembered hearing that it was a futuristic human custom for the male to present his chosen onna with a ring, as a sign of commitment, the closest thing youkai had was their courtship mark. Sesshoumaru saw no problem in giving her something of the sort, if it would make her happy; but he would also ask her about placing the mark, as a signal to all other youkai that she was his chosen and that she was to be left alone under penalty of death.

It was his discussion with the miko's kitsune the morning prior, that lead to his current train of thought. The other substantial difference in human courtship was that it was customary for the male to ask the onna parents; her father in particular, for the right to court and wed. Kagome's father had long been deceased but there was still her mother, grandfather and brother to contend with. The daiyoukai had taken it upon himself to divulge his intentions to Shippou, seeing as he viewed the miko as a 'substitute mother'. The kit had been elated at the thought of his mama mating the Inu Lord, in favor of anyone else; because he knew that Sesshoumaru would protect and respect her and would never cheat on her like InuYasha had, and because it meant that she would have to stay in the Feudal era instead of returning to the future, once Naraku had been taken care of. It was more than he could have ever wished for.

There was also the matter of whereas youkai 'mated', humans 'married' – a religious ceremony presided over by a holy leader, which not only sealed the couple spiritually but legally. It was a ceremony that preceded much pomp and frivolity and that there was always crying and tears involved. _'Oh how I detest the smell of tears. These humans cry for everything, when they are sad, when they are angry and yes, even when they are happy'_ he sighed, having experienced this very phenomenon with both his ward and the miko numerous times already. Being that Kagome was a true shrine maiden, he was lead to the conclusion that she would want to seal their union with this _wedding_ and that it would only be fair to say that she would also want her family to be involved; which lead to a big problem.

The Higurashi family was 500 years in the future on the other side of the Bone Eater's well. The well that currently only allowed Kagome and that damn mutt, InuYasha to pass through. How was he, the strongest youkai in all of Japan going to outmaneuver all the magic of the well to get to the future?

~*~*~*~*~

"Hnnn, if the half-breed can do it, I will find a way too." he announced a little louder than he expected; because in seconds, he was greeted with Kagome's stirring and the day's first view of her doe-colored orbs.

"Ahh, good morning Sess'maru." she slurred out, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

He knew she wasn't a morning person and that it usually took her a while before she regained full control of her faculties. He had no intention on rushing her, curious to see her reaction to their current seating arrangement.

Kagome was awake, for the most part; especially after opening her eyes to see Sesshoumaru's golden gaze on her, a small smile gracing his perfect face. Memories of last night rushed through her mind – he loved her, she loved him, he wanted her to be his mate…

'_Mate…as in married, forever and ever. I can't get married without my mom or jiji or Souta. Mom would kill me. I have to tell her, she'll know what to do.'_ Kagome fussed internally, or so she thought. Her aura was radiating her nervousness and bewilderment and poor Sesshoumaru was put on edge again.

"Kagome, what seems to be the problem? We are not moving too fast for you, are we?" he inquired hesitantly.

She looked up at him and saw the glimmer of pain and rejection etched onto his brow. _'He thinks that I've changed my mind.'_ The thought made her feel guilty. How could she have forgotten that the dai could read her emotions by scent alone?

"No, yes, well I need to go tell my mom about all this. I am her only daughter and she would be most upset if I kept something as important as this from her. She's been dreaming of my wedding ever since I was a little girl. I hope you weren't planning on us mating right away or anything like that. I love you but I don't think we're ready to take that next step; I know I'm not yet." she exclaimed, hoping courageously that he would understand her hesitations, especially after their heartfelt discussions the day before.

He pulled her up so that they were face to face, inches apart; so close that she could feel his warm breath waft against her cheeks as he sighed in relief.

"This Sesshoumaru would never rush you into making any life-altering decisions before your time. It is more than enough that we have admitted our feelings for each other and that we are together. You alone will dictate the pace of this relationship; but I remind you that I am the one who is all but immortal." he informed her with a smirk before closing in for a quick kiss. Oh how he loved the taste of her precious pink lips.

~*~*~*~*~

She giggled at him and kissed him back willingly. But now that she was fully awake, there were some things that she needed to take care of, so she extricated herself from his loving embrace, earning a low growl and a pout from the daiyoukai. It didn't take long to take care of her needs but what she really wanted was a bath and her bathing supplies and clean clothes were back at camp.

"Oh Kami, InuYasha!" she remarked, slapping a palm to her forehead.

The hanyou was not going to take the news very well. In fact, she wished that she could avoid having that conversation with him for a while yet; at least until after she went back home and spoke to her mother. _'I wish I could take Sesshoumaru with me'._

As if he was reading her mind, the Inu stood up and walked up to her, taking her in his arms again.

"Come, it is time that we returned to the camp before your kit and my ward send out a search party, even though he is well aware of my intent" he intoned.

"Shippou knows about this?" she questioned, arms going all akimbo from her shock.

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru informed him of my goal of asking you to be my mate; although, the confession of feelings was left out. I do have a reputation to retain. Was I wrong to speak of such things? He is very astute for one so young and you do consider him your own pup." he responded, confident that he had not erred in his judgment of including the kitsune in his plans to woo the miko.

The kit's knowledge and understanding of Kagome was quite insightful and helpful in formulating what was now his first and only successful attempt at making the miko his own. _'Beginner's luck perchance but the Kamis were on my side'_ he mused.

"No, I don't mind. My decision will affect him as much as it does me. Are you prepared to act as a second father to him? You know I have no problem with Rin, I love her as if she was my own already" she entreated. There was no way she could marry…mate anyone who would not accept Shippou completely.

"Yet another reason why I love you so. Youkai onna barely fuss over their own offspring, yet you, a human miko, adopt a kitsune and protect him as fiercely as a real mother would. This Sesshoumaru looks forward to when we have our own pups; for they will be strong, full of heart and well loved." he stated before nuzzling the top of her head.

Before she could comment, his youki cloud formed under their feet and he took off in the direction of the camp. Once they returned, he would escort her back to well and tell her of his aim of getting to the future, alongside her.


	10. Accepting The Truth

**Title:** Accepting the truth

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Bury

**Genre:** Friendship/Hurt

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 400

**Summary:** Continued from ~41: Beginner's Luck: InuYasha has made up his mind.

**A/N: **Originally posted on LJ 4/15/2010

Disclaimer: I do not anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

A new day had dawned, but the sun's warmth could not penetrate through the angst and guilt that continued to torture the inu-hanyou as he sat semi-awake high up in the boughs of a maple tree; hands buried in his sleeves, head hung low to his chest. He had been up pacing most of the night, unable to sleep; mind racing from his overactive imagination. Thinking was never his strong suit, especially when it came to onna; rather, one onna in particular: Kagome Higurashi.

If what Sango and Shippou had implied were indeed true, then his best friend, the first person to ever truly appreciate, understand and love him as he was, even with all his brash, uncouth ways, had found joy in the arms of the one being he never thought actually had a heart. If Sesshoumaru had developed feelings for Kagome, which would be a marvel in and of itself, had it simply been any other onna; but, it was 'her' and it was very hard to know her and not want to be with her; then there was no way he would challenge that claim. He had no right to, not after everything he put Kagome through. If anyone deserved happiness, it was her.

Somewhere deep in his mind, InuYasha knew that Kagome was never meant to be with him. Her heart was too big and his, too insecure for them to be an ideal match. She needed someone strong enough to slake her immeasurable compassion; someone who could give as well as he received. The Kami certainly had a twisted sense of humor, if they had deemed the Ice Prince worthy of someone as precious as her. Maybe it would be for the best. Having seen how the daiyoukai's manner had evolved with Rin's addition to the pack, it would only stand to reason that Kagome would soon have him bowing at her feet, if she wanted.

InuYasha's head swirled up as a very familiar youki cloud flew over the treetops. The image of his half-brother's arms wrapped around Kagome's petite waist and the smiles on both of their faces, as they shared a private moment, made his heart sink even lower. So it was true after all, all that remained was for one or both of them to actually tell him to his face.

"Well I have a surprise for them too." he smiled deviously.


	11. X 'marks' the spot

**Title:** X 'marks' the spot

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Horror

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Minor Fluff

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 3,077

**Summary:** Continued from #83: Bury: Sesshoumaru and Kagome discuss youkai marking and it doesn't go over very well

**A/N: **My apologies if Kagome acts a little too much like InuYasha in this one. After 3yrs together, he kind of 'rubbed off' on her some. Her roller-coaster emotions get to me too. Sorry that it's so long too...I couldn't stop myself. Originally posted on LJ 4/18/2010

Disclaimer: I do not anything but my own cracked imagination.

* * *

Kagome's face was leaning on mokomoko during the flight back to camp. Her contentment was at an all time high, and nothing short of a surprise attack by Naraku could have dampened her mood or her elation about being with Sesshoumaru. Glancing up at him from the corner of her eye, his face was as straight and stoic as ever, but the glimmer in his golden orbs was all for and about her. Add to that, the way he had both of his arms, wrapped succinctly around her waist, which only served to further highlight his possessive inu nature. _'I am his, just as he is mine'_ she crooned inwardly, as her smile echoed the feelings in her heart.

Sesshoumaru sensed the warmth pouring out of his miko's aura. Clearly she was happy and he was doing a little dance in his head knowing that he was the cause of her joy. He looked down at her and saw the smile gracing her luscious mouth, it reached all the way to her brilliant doe-eyes and for once she seemed content with the silence brought on by both of their wandering minds. But he couldn't leave well enough alone; realizing that these precious minutes he held her would probably be the last private ones they would have for some time, he figured that now was as good a time to talk to her about the courtship mark, as well as his plans to traverse the well. He didn't really care what it took, he would make it happen.

"Kagome" he said so softly, that his whispered voice made her shudder, "this Sesshoumaru wants to ask your permission to give you a courtship mark." There was hesitance in his statement that he secretly hoped she missed.

"A courtship mark? Doesn't that mean that you have to bite me?" she inquired nervously.

"Well yes, though it is only a temporary mark that essentially means that you are my intended and that all others should stay away. Being that it would come from me, it would be a powerful deterrent to lesser youkai, if we were ever separated." he calmly elucidated.

"When you say temporary, do you mean it will fade away? And where would you do it exactly?" her inquisitiveness was peaking, there was still much she did not understand about youkai culture and here she was already planning on mating one.

"The mark lasts only as long as the courtship and that varies from species to species. Since this Sesshoumaru is an inu and a daiyoukai, the traditional steps could take as long as six months. It is entirely up to you. There are only two known ways that a courtship mark 'fades away' as you so eloquently put it, the first being, that the pair end their union, whether amicably or otherwise; and the second and most logical way, is that the couple have mated, in which case the courtship mark is replaced by the mating mark, which as you know is permanent; not even death can remove a mating mark. As for where, it is customarily done right here." his detailed explanation ended with a smirk and the gentle touch of two of his clawed fingers to the pulse point located between her neck and left shoulder.

Kagome's head whipped around so fast, you could hear the bones in her neck crack. Her eyes were huge as she looked at him in horror.

"You mean you have to bite my neck like a damn vampire, not once but twice" she hollered at him.

~*~*~*~*~

She wasn't mad at him, really she wasn't. It was just the shock of it. _'Why hasn't Sango told me about youkai markings before? If I had ended up with InuYasha, wouldn't he have had to do the same? I guess it never progressed that far for it to have come up. Oh hell, what should I do? It's plain as the nose on my face that it's tradition and there's no way to worm out of it. If I want to be with him, I'm just going to have to get over it. Damn it Kagome, stop being a baby.' _

Sesshoumaru felt like his heart had fallen out of his chest when she looked at him with such fear in her eyes and then she yelled at him_. 'All I want to do is protect her and what is a vam-p-ire?' _he moued silently. He sighed heavily, not wanting to anger her further, so he said nothing and turned his face forward; his internal turmoil clearly etched onto his brow and sullen eyes.

The little miko saw his expression falter and she could have kicked herself, if she wasn't standing atop his youki cloud miles off the ground. She had done it again. _'You know for as much as you yell at InuYasha about spouting off crap before thinking, you're doing a pretty good job of that yourself. Shame on you Kagome! You should know better than making Sesshoumaru suffer for your own verbal diarrhea; especially since you know how much it sucks, when you're the one on the receiving end. Fix this now or you don't honestly deserve him.'_ her conscience railed at her. You could have sworn that she had some internal beast talking to her; but that's impossible, right?

Before she could utter anything, they descended just past the tree line of the pack's camp. As soon as they hit the ground, Sesshoumaru let go of her and started walking away, leaving her no option but to chase after him.

"Sesshoumaru, stop please!" she begged, her breathing haggard from her forced run.

He stopped but did not turn to look at her; a clear sign that he was upset. She ran around the front of him and still he avoided meeting her eyes. Kagome tentatively reached for one of his hands with one of hers and put her other over his pounding heart.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, I am so sorry I shouted at you. It was totally uncalled for. Please forgive me." she pleaded to him. _'Holy kami, why can't I learn to stop putting my foot in my mouth?'_ she sighed to herself. "I was a little freaked out by the whole biting thing and when I get nervous, sometimes I say stuff I don't mean or the words just come out the wrong way. I am not mad at you and I am definitely not refusing you…I'm just a little scared about all the changes and differences in between human and youki relationships." her apology ended with a distinctive sourness to her smell, she was crying again.

He couldn't stand the scent of her tears; the salt marred her natural spiced vanilla and jasmine smell and it frustrated him that he had made her cry again. She was worried and afraid and frankly, he couldn't blame her. He picked her up bridal-style and walked over to a fallen log and sat with her across his lap; her head resting against mokomoko once more.

"Anata Kagome, please do not cry." he told her, while running a hand through her messy ebony locks. "This Sesshoumaru does not wish to frighten you. This..I am just as confused about your human customs as you are of my youkai ones; but know, you only need ask and I will endeavor to explain them as best as I can. For a moment, I thought you had changed your mind about us – the thought of being without you was _painful_." His confession was passionate and heartfelt. This new daiyoukai was not afraid to wear his inexperienced heart on his sleeve, if it made the onna he loved happy.

She looked up at him with such unbridled love and devotion. The tear trails below the brown pools that were her eyes, glistened in the morning sun; but it was her sparkling smile that did him in. As he bent forward, she reached up and got to his lips first, initiating the intimacy of their kisses, in an effort to soothe both of their troubled hearts. When they broke free for much needed breaths, her face was flushed, lips full and red from the urgency of their mouths and still she smiled, and he smiled back a fanged grin for her. _'Now to broach the other topic.'_ he mused, imaginary fingers crossed that she would not be quick to anger at his second request.

~*~*~*~*~

"While we are on the topic of human customs, this..I..,gomen nasai, but it will take some time for me to not talk to you in the third person. I have done so for over a thousand years, but I will do my best for you." he apologized to her. He remembered how many she had begged him to stop talking to her using his formal 'big dog' speech; even going so far as to mock him on occasion, so he would get the point of how obnoxious it sounded. She was going to be his mate, his partner, his equal, and therefore she deserved to be talked to and treated as one. _'Where was I? Oh yes.'_ his jumbled mind questioned.

"In my past conversations with you and your pack-mates, there have been discussions on the proper protocol for human courtship. Correct me if I am remembering this incorrectly, but the male must ask for right to court and _marry_ the onna from her parents and seeing as your family is on the other side of the Bone Eater's well, that leaves me with only one option." he related to her, with all the seriousness that he was known for.

"So you're going to write a formal request to my mom?" she questioned, totally missing his desired connotation. It was sweet though, that he thought enough of her propensity for maintaining her human traditions to want to do it the right way. It was so Sesshoumaru.

"No my little miko, this Sesshoumaru intends to accompany you through the well and ask them myself. As you said yourself earlier, your mother would be most aggrieved if she could not plan and throw you a most appropriate wedding; especially as you are her only daughter and a shrine maiden." he announced, like it wasn't the craziest proposal that had ever come out of his shrewd mouth.

"Nani??? Kami, Sesshoumaru pray tell how do you plan on getting through the well? You do remember that only InuYasha and I can accomplish that little feat currently. Not even Kikyou could have, and she had a piece of my soul too." She was flabbergasted at his pronouncement and wanted desperately to roll her eyes at him; but when she saw the determination in his gaze, she thought against making fun of him. He was not known to foolishly jump in head first into anything.

"I have given the matter some thought and done some research on my own, as to the power of the well. It allows you to travel thru and fro because of the Shikon shards and without them you would be stuck on whatever side you were currently on." He watched her as she nodded her head in agreement.

That theory had already been agonizingly tested when Kikyou had pushed her through the well and left her hopelessly stranded without any shards. It was only because of InuYasha's sealing arrow that she had managed to get back to the Feudal era. It was not something she ever wanted to go through again.

"The half..InuYasha is able to pass through due to the subjugation rosary around his neck. It is the thing that binds him to you, even though it was the dead miko that made the necklace. It is your command that allows him to follow; should you remove it, he would be trapped as well." Again she nodded. She was not in the least bit surprised that he knew all of this, when the daiyoukai wanted to know something, he made sure to find out.

"It is also common knowledge that the well was created with wood from Goshinboku, which you have said is still very much alive and well in your time, at your shrine. However, that sacred tree is one of many that fall under the domain of Bokusen, the ancient tree youkai that both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga's sheaths were created from. It is my belief that an exchange between us would also create a formidable bond and would allow me to journey to the future with you."

~*~*~*~*~

"An exchange? What can I possibly give to you?" she exclaimed wearily. She was really hoping that this would work but she had nothing to give him.

"Worry not little one, it is I who will connect the two worlds by giving you not one but hopefully two gifts, if you will allow me." he replied, stroking her soft cheek with the back of his palm.

She knew instantly that he meant the courtship mark as being the tentative second offering. The merging of his youki and her reishi into her body would create a bond that could only be overshadowed by the complete Shikon itself. The initial mark would be strong but nowhere as powerful as the eventual mating mark would be. So what could he possibly thinking of giving her that was stronger? Her feminine curiosity was definitely peaked.

He didn't give her any time to ask, before he set her on her feet and stood up in front of her at arms' length. She gave him a raised eyebrow that reminded so much of his own trademark expression that he had to stifle the chuckle that was threatening to come out. This was serious.

"Ever since I regained my left arm back and got Bakusaiga in the process, I have had little need of this. I have kept it out of honor; both, because it was my father's last request that I have it and because it made from his very own fang. You are well aware of my past dissension because of that; but I am not a fool and I know that InuYasha was always meant to have the Tetsusaiga. It is a family heirloom that will pass down to my pups, our pups; but until such time, this Sesshoumaru would like to present you with Tenseiga, as the first of your courting gifts." he boldly announced to her, unsheathing the Sword of Heaven and bowing to her.

"You're giving me Tenseiga. Are you for real? This was your father's fang" she sputtered.

"And one day you will be my mate. I am how do you put it, 'keeping it in the family'." he told her with a shrug.

"But I barely know how to use a sword." she countered in disbelief.

"So I will teach you. Are you rejecting my gift?" he asked cautiously.

"No, no. I accept. I am proud and honored that you chose to give this to me; but until such time that I can successfully wield it, I think it's safer that you hold on to it..for me." she responded, before re-sheathing the sword, bowing and presenting it back to him.

"As is your wish, my lady." he smirked back at her. "Now about your second gift…" he began slowly, golden eyes firmly trained on her. He never got a chance to finish.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you; however long that may be. I would be deeply delighted to wear your courtship mark" she proclaimed, while bouncing on her heels.

"You will? This Sesshoumaru understands your need for modesty and privacy and I offer an alternative placement for your mark, if you have no issue. No one will see it, unless you show it to them yourself; although, the taijiya will probably see it while you two are bathing." the thought of seeing Kagome naked in the onsen, had his blood rushing to the surface and he had to mind-wrestle his control back. _'Maybe I am spending too much time with the hentai houshi.'_ he pondered quietly, awaiting her response.

"Where would like to put your mark then my lord?" she cheekily came back with.

He leaned forward and whispered it into her ear; even though they were alone, knowing already that the mere suggestion would turn her as red as the emblem on his sleeves. In seconds, she was covered in a bright pink blush and timidly tittering – but she had not said no. That was very interesting.

"OK but do it quickly before I change my mind. Wait! Kiss me first, then do it." she was all a fluster and couldn't believe that she had actually said yes.

Wrapping his arms around her, Sesshoumaru kissed her for all she was worth, tongues battling for dominance, the scent and taste of her overcoming his senses. He planned to leave her breathless and use his youkai speed to complete the act before she could regain her rational, over analytical mind. Thanking the Kami once again for granting this boon and for the fact that she was only wearing low-waist jinbei, he slid down her body, supporting her wavering form with one arm around her back and lifted up her top just enough to expose her left hip bone.

She was extremely sensitive and just the slight draft made her shudder. He licked it once, then twice, with no desire to stop, as she whimpered above him. He would have to remember that for later use. One of her hands managed to snake its way into his hair and she gently tugged, sending shivers down the mighty inu. He could not allow himself to be distracted, so steeling his mind and clearing all erotic thoughts of Kagome moaning for him, he nipped the skin right above her hip bone. As she whined again, he sank his teeth into her silken flesh; ignoring the burning fight of her reishi against his youki. She instantly went frigid on him; but relented, when he released his hold and soothed her bruised skin with his dexterous tongue. The pain was forgotten in seconds.

Standing back up, he looked her straight in the eyes; his own golden orbs were rimmed ever so slightly in pink and said simply to her, "Mine" before kissing her once again.

They would test his theory in a while; at the moment neither wanted to let go of each other.


	12. Little Secrets

**Title:** Little secrets

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Billow

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 200

**Summary:** Continued from ~42: Horror: Sesshoumaru and Kagome return to camp; but can't hide from prying eyes and noses.

**A/N:** Originally posted on LJ 4/24/2010

Disclaimer: I do not anything but my own cracked imagination

* * *

Disentangling from their heated embrace, the pair donned a more serious tone as they strode into camp; all heads quickly turned to watch their measured pace.

It was Sango, who ran forward to embrace her friend.

"Kagome is everything all right?"

The miko was torn by the need to divulge to her 'sister' and at the same time, felt like there were questions that still needed to answered, before the news of her impending courtship to Sesshoumaru became common knowledge.

"There's nothing to worry about. We were talking all night and kind of lost track of time."

Miroku quirked an eyebrow at the bluffing miko, he knew she was holding out on them; but he wasn't about to call her on it, with the daiyoukai standing so close. _'Yes, he seems quite attached to her now.'_ he mused. Using his spiritual eyes, he smiled as the distinct green and pink auras of the couple billowed upwards and swirled together.

Shippou had jumped onto his shoulder while he was entranced and sniffed lightly in their direction.

"He's marked her." he whispered into the monk's ear.

"It would seem so and I can guess the reason for the secrecy." Miroku replied quietly.


	13. Spring forward, leap back

**Title:** Spring forward, leap back

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Prompt:** Seasons Challenge - Spring

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** Mild language

**Word Count:** 2,993 (inc. Endnote)

**Summary:** Continued from #84 Billow: Everyone seems to have a lot on their mind

**A/N: **There was way more story than there were weekly and one-shot prompts, so I am spicing it up a little and mixing in new challenges. Originally posted on LJ on 4/24/10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination (& Toki-Mai)

* * *

"Where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She wanted to make sure he was nowhere around when she announced that she was going home for a couple of days.

"Oh, he ran off again around dinnertime last night. At first, I thought he was going to come looking for you; but I guess not huh? I don't really know what goes through that boy's head sometimes." Sango answered back, shrugging her shoulders in disgust at the hanyou's recent antics.

Sometimes she secretly wished that she had the power to "SIT" him too. Kami knows he deserved it on more occasions than she had fingers to keep track of them on.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time for me to go home and restock our supplies, as well as spend a little quality time with my family before we set off in search of more shards and Naraku again. I shouldn't be gone long…maybe three days. You guys don't mind a few more days to rest, do you?" the sneaky miko chimed, like there was nothing wrong in the world.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, not really minding that their 'fearless leader' wasn't there to readily voice his disgruntled refusal – it was like a broken record that replayed every time she said she wanted to go home. At this point, the only person who fretted was the missing hanyou.

Her path was clear; the only thing that she still had to figure out was what reason Sesshoumaru would have to disappear as well, coincidentally, at the same time. She didn't have to rake her brains, because apparently the daiyoukai had figured that quandary out as well.

"This Sesshoumaru will escort you to the well, and then will utilize the time to patrol the Western lands. It has been some time since it was done and we would be remiss to allow that foul kumo-hanyou free reign of what is mine. Jaken, you will stay with Rin. Rin, you will behave yourself accordingly and pay attention to the taijiya and houshi's instructions." He announced to the entire clearing.

Sango and Miroku bowed in accordance to the Inu's wishes. They were used to having to 'babysit' Shippou while Kagome was away and loved having Rin with them. It was like practice for if and when, they had their own kids; besides, having Ah-Un and Jaken around for added help and defense was a comforting thought.

Kagome could only shake her head to hide the smile. '_That damn dog thought of everything'_ she remarked to herself.

"You kids be good and I will bring back lots of ninja snacks and some special treats for both of you," the miko informed to two children "and you two as well." she gestured to her adult friends, with a grin.

'_I don't know who those two think they are fooling but I know they adore their 'alone time' and all the time they spend playing with the kids. It's so obvious that they are madly in love with each other. I just wish they would just admit it already. Maybe, when I get back, I might have to play match-maker some. 'Tis the season for declarations of love and new beginnings apparently.'_ she idly thought as she rifled through her yellow monstrosity of a backpack, pulling out food and medical stuff that could be left behind and re-stuffing it with dirty clothes and a plastic bag of empty futuristic snack bags and cans, that couldn't be disposed of safely.

After giving everyone a quick hug or a pet, in the case of the two-headed dragon and Kirara, and a small nod to Jaken, the miko and daiyoukai headed out of the camp on foot; blissfully unaware that seven pairs of eyes were watching their every step.

~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha had heard every word from his vantage point, high up in the trees, just downwind from the camp. He had been practicing masking his aura, like Sesshoumaru had shown Kagome how to do months earlier. No one believed that he had been paying attention to that lesson or any of the others; every one just assumed he didn't care. They were so wrong.

Just because he was a boneheaded, loud-mouthed hanyou didn't mean that he was incapable of learning and bettering himself. It was Kagome that taught him that. He would have been truly idiotic to pass up a chance to learn something new from the Ice Prince; nobody else needed to know that though.

That's why he would disappear every night, when everyone went to sleep…to practice, to train, to vent all the pain and frustration of knowing that no matter how hard he tried that Sesshoumaru would always be better, because he was a full youkai and had learned directly from their father. As a hanyou, InuYasha always felt the need to prove himself and that by fighting without abandon that he would get stronger, but after a year of having his half-brother around, he knew that was just utter bullshit.

Sesshoumaru was superior because he was dedicated, because he was focused, because he trained endlessly; especially after Inu-no-Taisho's death. The daiyoukai understood his responsibilities and was driven to always be the best at whatever he did. His aura oozed confidence and only his cold demeanor construed it to be all ego. He was prideful yes; but then again, he was Inu and that came with the species.

InuYasha was determined to make himself over and begrudgingly admitted, only to himself that he actually looked up to his half-brother. Honestly, there was no finer example of a true warrior in all of Japan and if he could became half as strong, then maybe, just maybe he would think himself to be somewhat worthy of his father's blood and sword.

Of course now, it seemed like the Prince had found his Princess, in the form of one Kagome Higurashi and it would take every ounce of willpower and control to not lay into the elder inu about taking her away from him. He had lost so much already, and if all he was destined to have was her friendship, then he would fight to ensure that he kept it. He planned on remaining hidden for a while, in hopes that the others would gossip more about the pair. _'Feh, knowledge is power. Isn't that what Kagome always says?'_ he groused.

~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Sesshoumaru and Kagome passed out of Shippou's hearing range, he hopped down from his perch and signaled for everyone else to come closer. The kit might not be able to hear them; but the daiyoukai's hearing was far more impressive than all the others and what he wanted to say was not for the Inu's ears. Once they were all positioned in a close knit circle around the fire he began,

"Lord Sesshoumaru gave Mama a courting mark; but she didn't say anything about it. Why are they keeping it a secret? Me and Rin think it's awesome that they are going to mate. It means that we're going to have parents again."

"Shippou are you sure about that? How? When? I didn't even know that there was something going on between the two of them." Sango questioned with a frown, the miko had a lot to answer for when she got back.

"The kit is correct my dear Sango. I witnessed the meshing of their heightened auras myself when they were standing together. One need not question as to why they have hidden the fact from us all…" Miroku intoned, silently wondering why he had a niggling feeling that there was more to it than just the secret courtship mark.

"Well this Jaken fully supports my Lord's decision to mate with the miko. Lady Kagome is far too important to be entrusted to InuYasha's less than capable hands." the imp blurted out, totally shocking everyone around him and garnering him an unheard growl from up in the trees.

Rin just sat there quietly smiling, her hands clasped as if almost in prayer. _'I wonder if Kagome would let me call her Mama too, like Shippou does.'_

"It makes me wonder why the sudden urgency to go back home. Maybe she needs guidance from her mother on this matter. I am sure her grandfather will be none too pleased with her decision to mate with a full-blooded youkai. At least Lord Sesshoumaru never has to worry about facing the wrath of the old man. Anyone know how long a traditional Inu courtship last anyways?" the monk questioned.

"I believe that it's about six months, if Lord Sesshoumaru follows all the steps, which I am sure he will, with him being an honorable, old-fashioned daiyoukai." Sango chimed in; glad her youkai knowledge was useful at a time like this.

"What steps?" Rin exclaimed, thinking more of an actual staircase than the hypothetical concept that it was.

"It's not really steps Rin dear. It's more like a series of important things that Lord Sesshoumaru has to do in order to prove that he is worthy of mating with Kagome; and if I know her, she's not likely to make it easy for him either." the taijiya responded, while brushing a hand through the little girl's mop of hair.

"What do you mean Sango?" Shippou asked. He knew the steps and couldn't understand why there would be any hiccups in the execution.

"I think what Sango means is that Kagome probably doesn't know or understand what the steps entail or their significance for both her and Lord Sesshoumaru. You know she's not one to just accept anything at face value and if she rejects even one of his offerings, the whole thing will be void in the eyes of all other youkai and it would be a terrible disrespect to Lord Sesshoumaru. It could cause lesser youkai to think that he is incapable of securing a mate, a human miko no less; even if she is the Shikon miko." the houshi responded, worry setting into his brow at the thought of having to deal with rioting youkai.

"Bah, this will not do at all. We will _all_ have to instruct her on her return, now won't we? I will not have Lord Sesshoumaru shamed by the miko's lack of education on proper youkai mating protocol." Jaken spluttered out indignantly.

No one could argue the retainer was right; it would be a major catastrophe if Kagome was to accidently 'put her foot in her mouth' as she was apt to do in situations she didn't understand.

~*~*~*~*~

Not too far away, the miko and daiyoukai continued on their trek to the Bone Eater's well in relative silence. After almost tripping over an exposed root, Kagome had taken to holding Sesshoumaru's hand, as he guided them through the expanse of forest. He didn't mind the contact in the least bit; as it made up for the loss of her embrace that he would have received, had he utilized his youkai cloud as the mode of transport instead.

Pausing to think on how she had handled her pack's questions about her whereabouts the previous night and his own subterfuge, he realized that he indeed need to make sure that his lands were protected; especially since he was planning on venturing to a different time period. One couldn't be too cautious and he couldn't have his entire kingdom fall apart in his absence. Stretching out his youki, he zoned in on one of his messengers and sent out a jolt of power requesting their immediate presence.

Kagome felt his surge of raw youki and looked around warily for the reason behind it. _'Could it be that he sensed something that was beyond my range?'_ As she was about to expand her own reishi, a dark-clothed youkai sprang from out of the shadows and bowed at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what is thy bidding?" the figure asked, their covered head still prone.

"Rise and release your barrier. This Sesshoumaru wishes to know to whom he converses with." the dai commanded. Kagome had not even been aware that the youkai's aura was masked. She really needed to work on her perception ability more.

The youkai stood and flipped back the hood that hid their hair and face, to reveal an intimidating yet striking silver kitsune female. The jealousy that overtook Kagome seeped through the unused courting mark and seared Sesshoumaru where he stood.

"Toki, how many times has this Sesshoumaru told you not to mask your aura in his presence? There are no threats about. What is the meaning of this?" he scowled at the other female.

"My apologies my lord but when I sensed the miko's reishi I assumed the worst; not that you can't deal with your own problems." she jested back, before taking a careful sniff in Kagome's direction. Her blue eyes enlarged when she realized who was talking to.

"Are you she that cares for youkai and human, who nurtures one of my own kind and travels with the inu-hanyou?" Toki posed to Kagome, who just looked up at Sesshoumaru with a 'what the heck' expression on her face. The daiyoukai's only answer was "Hnn".

"I am Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon miko and adopted mother to the kitsune Shippou and friend to InuYasha, if that's who and what you mean" the teenager answered authoritatively; already she was sounding like the future Lady of the West.

The silver onna latched onto Kagome, effectively pulling her away from Sesshoumaru, which earned her a well deserved growl and embraced her. It was the first time the miko had ever gotten a hug from another youkai female. They were supposedly very territorial and from the informal way this one talked to Sesshoumaru, she could have sworn that she was probably harboring designs on getting into her Lord's pants. That obviously was not the case.

"Kagome, allow this Sesshoumaru to introduce you to Toki-Mai, second daughter of the Lord of the Silver kitsune clan from the mainland. She is the Western Lands' most cunning spy and general of the messenger corp." he gesticulated as the two females looked up at him and then back at each other. "Toki, please release my intended, before this one allows her to purify your insolent hide." he smirked at her.

"You sly inu! I guess congratulations are in order then. When are you going to make the announcement? I can't wait to see those doddering old fools flip their shit when they find out you are mating a human miko." she jabbered on aimlessly, "No offense Lady Kagome but those relics in the youkai council all deserve a little zap of something."

"This Sesshoumaru is accompanying the Shikon miko to her home to make arrangements for the upcoming union. We will be observing it with a human ceremony, as well as the traditional youkai one, once we have received permission from her family. Upon our return, a formal proclamation and hearing will be made. This news will not leave this spot, not even her pack mates or the half-breed have been told as yet. Are we clear on this?" he barked out, clearly upset at the thought of anyone finding out before he was even given the go-ahead from the miko's mother and grandfather.

"I got it. My lips are sealed, I swear. Talking about flapping gums, where's the mutt anyways?" Toki joked at him. Her mirth filled her eyes with such a wicked gleam that it made Kagome smile. It reminded her so much of Shippou when he was scheming.

"That is what this Sesshoumaru summoned you for in the first place. Had we known that it was you that would heed the call; we would have told you not to bother, as we are now further delayed by your tiresome chatter. This one's ward, retainer and the miko's pack mates are in a clearing four miles due east, see that they are guarded in my absence and also have Kenjiro-taicho send out a patrol for the entire perimeter of the Western Lands. If there are any disturbances, you and Kenjiro are to deal with it; however and this Sesshoumaru can not stress this clearly enough, if Naraku dares to rear his ugly head anywhere within this one's lands, you are to put the entire citadel on lockdown."

The stony face and glare was enough to tell Toki that the daiyoukai was deathly serious. After delivering the message to Kenjiro, she intended to personally take on the task of safeguarding the motley pack of humans, youkai and one surly hanyou. Her curiosity about the kitsune pup and the Lord's half-brother had her head going in circles. This was going to be fun; maybe she could teach the kit a thing or two, while miko-mama was away.

The kitsune smiled at the couple, bowed and in a flash of blue powder disappeared from sight, just as quickly as she had appeared. Kagome stood there giggling at the strange youkai with very human-like tendencies.

"What is it that you find so humorous miko?" Sesshoumaru asked her, eyebrow hidden in his bangs.

"I like her. I like her a lot. I think she would be perfect for InuYasha." she chuckled.

"You can not be serious. Toki would have him running around chasing his non-existent tail for days before he realized that she was only playing with his feeble mind." he remarked, all the while questioning the logic in her random human mind.

"Exactly, what could be more perfect than that?" Kagome smiled deviously back at him.

That's it, the miko was officially crazy, probably from falling down so often - one loose spring too many had addled her brain.

* * *

**Endnote:** I utilized the prompt: Spring 3x – to describe "the season of love and new beginnings" as it is commonly used for; for the introduction of my OC, Toki-Mai, the tricky silver fox; and for Sesshoumaru's recognition of Kagome's unique mental state.


	14. Wildfires

**Title:** Wildfires

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Prompt:** Season Challenge - Summer

**Genre:** Romance/Fluff

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Heavy petting

**Word Count:** 2,963 (inc. Endnote)

**Summary:** Continued from Seasons Challenge: Spring: Kagome and Sesshoumaru's desire for each other transcends all logic.

**A/N: **I've never written anything more intense that a "knee-buckling" kiss before, so bear with me if it's a little cheesy. Many thanks to Dany-sama's enlightening choice of words for April's Drabble/Drawble night. You learn something every day. Originally posted on LJ 4/26/10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination (& Toki-Mai)

* * *

An hour had passed and the miko and daiyoukai finally arrived to the clearing that held the infamous Bone Eater's well. They both stood on opposite sides of it, looking down into the murky depths; neither saying a word, but both wondering if Sesshoumaru's theory would hold true. Off in the distance, Goshinboku's canopy swayed in the gentle, heated breeze.

"Wow, I almost can't believe that it was over three summers ago that I got pulled into this stupid well by Mistress Centipede. If it wasn't for that damned fat cat of mine, I would never have crossed through time to rescue InuYasha, or break the jewel, or meet you." she recanted, a wistful look gracing her angelic face.

"Not that this Sesshoumaru is not grateful for quirks of fate and time; but I still wish our first meeting was not under such inauspicious conditions." he countered, old guilt stewing in his gut. Could he ever get over the fact that he tried to kill the onna he loved, not once but multiple times?

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was meant to happen that way. If I hadn't pulled out Tetsusaiga and given it to InuYasha, he would have never cut off your arm, you would have never rescued Rin, you would have never learned to accept humans on even the basest of levels, we would have never become friends and we wouldn't be standing here right now, trying to see if you can get through the well to ask my mother if you can marry me." Kagome recapped all in one long breath, ending with a twinkling smile.

"Miko, how is it you can summarize the last three years and still find the good amongst all the wrongs that have been committed against you and your pack by everyone, including myself? Does nothing faze you?" the dai questioned the petite onna, with much awe.

"I have always been an optimist, searching for the brighter side of life. There's enough darkness and gloom to choke away any joy; and if you can find just one glimmer of hope and sunshine that you should always hold onto it, because you never know when the next one will shine through. I take the bad with the good; chalk them up to life experience and move on to the next. It works for just about every facet of life, especially people. You know that every single one of my closest friends has either, threatened my life, kidnapped me or tried to steal the shards from me and I have forgiven them all and consider them my family. I would not have it any other way. If I didn't believe that there was good in everyone, well almost everyone…Naraku doesn't count, I would have never kept harassing you to try to be friends and I would have never found the one being that I was meant to share the rest of my life with."

**~*~*~*~*~**

Listening to her wax philosophically about her outlook on life, Sesshoumaru's heart could not help but be overwhelmed with the strength of her kindness and devotion. She really did love him; it wasn't just in his dreams. To hear her say that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him was simply too much to just 'hnn' away.

In the span of two heartbeats, Kagome found herself held tightly in his embrace. While he growled low and deep, sending quivers throughout her entire frame, his arms slowly roamed the length of her back, up to her neck and entwined into her ebony hair. Tilting her head back, so she could see his face, the sight of his summer sun eyes had her gasping for breath; there was so much warmth and tenderness, that it took all her willpower not to melt into a puddle of girlish goo. He was just so everything to her and he was hers. A wave of euphoria flowed through her courting mark, making her weak in the knees.

The daiyoukai was not fairing any better, as his arms could not seem to hold enough of her at once. His need to keep her to him must have activated the inert youki within his mokomoko, as it proceeded to slide off his master's shoulder and wrap around both of their waists and hips, basically pinning their two bodies together. Sesshoumaru lowered his nose into her hair and inhaled all the purity and goodness that was his miko; her increased arousal made her unique spiced vanilla and jasmine smell almost too intoxicating to him. He wanted more than anything to taste her skin, to feel its silkiness brush against his own. _'Damn these traditions, I want her now.'_ his mind screamed.

Forcing himself to be content with just the sweetness of her lips, he lowered himself a tad so that they were nose to nose. Her heated breath wafted in stuttered puffs against his cheek, giving him a boost of male pride at being able to make her so heady without even a kiss. He smirked against her partially opened mouth, before nipping at her trembling bottom lip. He was determined to take his time and investigate every dimple and crease along her jawline, so he was not expecting her to get feisty with him about his languid pace.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru, kiss me already." she commanded, with a sincere pout.

He wasted no time in dominating her mouth with his own; their tongues waging all out war, as she licked his fangs and his blazed a trail to the furthest reaches of her sensual cavern. The force of their heated exploration caused them to lose balance and tumble to the ground; luckily mokomoko cushioned their landing, stretching itself out like a furry rug on the hard grassy ground. Sesshoumaru had somehow managed to turn them over as gravity took control and his red tinged eyes scanned the petite form below him to ensure that she was unharmed.

Kagome was better than alright, as she lay on her back, hair all mussed around her, face a delightful shade of flushed pink, as she clung onto the daiyoukai's neck and shoulders. _'Kami she is beautiful,' _he was an all consuming burning in her belly and a painful sense of longing that she had never experienced before. It was made worse when the inu lowered his head and trailed nips and licks along her jaw and down her neck.

He had one arm tucked under her head, while the other hand ran along her side, gently scraping and touching every inch of her exposed skin. When it came to rest atop her courting mark, she arched her back violently, causing her hardened breasts to brush up against his chest plate. He growled angrily at the loss of the sensation and rose up to a semi seated position and yanked his armor and swords off, tossing them to the side.

The very aroused miko tugged him back down and twisted their bodies so they were laying side by side, facing each other. There was no way that he was going to get all the fun of torturing her with his delicious mouth and agile fingers, while she just lay there gasping like a fish out of water. Kagome might have been untouched but she was a highly educated teenager from the twentieth century and learned all that she knew about the art of seduction and sex from television, her friends and the internet. What she lacked in experience, she intended to make up for with sheer gumption. She was positive that there were a thing or two that would shock Sesshoumaru and she couldn't wait to try.

Sesshoumaru was surprised by his little miko's boldness. She normally acted so modest and shy; but this vixen had a fire blazing in her eyes and the heat her body was giving off was causing his control to slip further and further. All the while, he had been worried that his advances would scare her off and here she was the pushing his haori and juban apart with her small hands. Even though it went against everything he believed; he lay back quietly allowing her purchase of his body. If she desired to survey his being, he was not about to tell her no.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Kagome would never be the submissive type of onna that one of his status was expected to mate and for that he was truly grateful. She would always be a challenge to him in every way, an intellectual and mental sparring partner; one that he would never grow tired of. It was one of the many reasons he had fallen for her.

The daiyoukai had never experienced this level of intimacy with any of his previous bed partners. They were tools to slake an itch, a means to an end. Before meeting Kagome, finding a mate was the least of his concerns; even at a thousand years, he was considered relatively young and there were far more important matters to deal with – like the destruction of Naraku, which took top priority. But now, the urgency of his need for her overwhelmed all rational thought. It had taken him almost half a year to tell her that he wanted her and he still had probably another six months to get through the youkai courtship. If only there was a shortcut to get to the end, he would take it gladly; but he knew that Kagome was not a youkai and for all the bravado she put on, she was still a virgin. Sometimes being honorable just sucked. He would just have to make due until she was ready.

Kagome was blissfully unaware of the tumultuous thoughts inside her youkai's head, as she straddled his lap. He had never stopped touching her and somehow managed to unconsciously grab a hold of her waist with both of hands, even with his eyes closed. She leaned forward to kiss him again and when he made to deepen it, she pulled away with a snicker. His eyes shot open and he graced her with barest of whines. It was so adorable that she almost caved in…almost. Instead she scooted her body downward, ever so slightly, coming to a stop when her covered core brushed up against the impressive tent in his hakamas. Now was not the time to be bashful, she had an inu to tease.

Poor Sesshoumaru almost exploded when she sat directly on top of his massive erection. He had to bite the inside of his mouth, in order to stifle the moan. It felt so good, so right; he could only wish that she would do it again. He didn't have to wait long as her mouth's descending path caused her to wriggle against his groin repeatedly. This time he didn't hold his breath and his excited groans peppered the air around them. Oh that onna was going to be the death of him surely; but at least he would go out with a smile.

Even though there was still a lot about youkai she had to learn, Kagome had discovered some very useful tidbits about inuyoukai over the years, and was eager to put them to good use finally. Said youkai species shared some very similar traits with their modern domestic progeny. They were possessive and territorial; thought they owned everything; demanded attention at all times; and were also very protective, playful and loved to be scratched. So as her tongue licked a fiery trail down the daiyoukai's neck and collarbone, the devious onna used a little reishi to charge her fingertips, as she dragged her nails across his chest, sending minute shocks into the heavily panting youkai below her.

What was this wild onna doing to him? Sesshoumaru knew that she would never purify him on purpose; at her strongest, she could only singe him some, but this was sensual torture. Kagome Higurashi was a tease. Unable to hold back any longer, he pulled her down on top of him; causing her to grind onto his hardened member even more. One hand left her waist and fisted into her hair, as he proceeded to devour her mouth, biting into her bottom lip and sucking the trickle of blood, like he was an emaciated man who had been deprived of life giving water for eons. She shivered and moaned into his mouth, as his other hand found the small of her back and pressed them tighter together. Only when she was winded and trying to pull away for air, did he yield his hold on her head.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Kagome had never felt so alive, so full of passion; as she did when she was with Sesshoumaru. It was as if everything she had gone through the last three years finally concatenated to this moment. She needed him like she needed air to breathe. No longer did she wonder about having to live an empty life, his love filled her heart and her soul. Truthfully she didn't care about what InuYasha was going to say when they eventually broke the news to the pack. The hanyou had had his chances and he blew each and every opportunity she gave him. For once in her life, she was thinking about what she wanted and her needs. Of course, the idea that at barely nineteen, she would essentially be mother to a hundred year old kitsune and a ten year old girl, made her blush. _'What will mama say when I tell her that she's got two ready-made grandkids?'_

Sesshoumaru sensed the change in her aura – she was over thinking again; what about he had not the slightest clue. It never ceased to amaze him how her emotions could jump from one to another in mere seconds and given her inability to hide anything, he could literally count on her expressive face to tell him exactly what mood she was in. Right now, it looked like she had just remembered something important and was flustered about it.

Feeling like a bucket of ice water had been poured on top of him, the Inu begrudgingly realized that their playtime was over and sat up from his prone position, the miko still temptingly seated in his lap. She didn't bat an eye at his movement, which made him really question what was going through her mind. He reached out and cupped her chin, finally garnering her attention.

"Kagome, this Sesshoumaru knows what that look on your face means. Do not think to lie to me. What is it that troubles you so?" he asked without revealing how disappointed he was that they had stopped their intimate tousle.

"Umm, nothing's troubling me really. It's just I let my mind wander and I started thinking about how by the time we mate, I would be a mother to two kids and how my mom always wanted a large family. Here I am pawing away at you and we have not even tested to see if you can even get through the well. I don't know what I would do if I had to go back home by myself and tell my family about us." she lamented, as her nervousness seeped into her spicy aroma.

"Anata, do you worry that your family will not approve of this Sesshoumaru? Not even the boundaries of time can keep us apart, you are mine always. As for you pawing at me, you are free to do so whenever the need arises, this Sesshoumaru has no objection." he smirked at her, before heaving them both up and straightening his hair and clothing.

While he was snapping his armor on, Kagome grabbed up the forgotten backpack, which he took from her and shouldered himself. He slid Bakusaiga into place on his obi and held out the Tensaiga to her.

"Let us be off then. You hold onto the fang and I will hold onto you." he relayed to her with the utmost confidence.

Hand in hand, they stepped up to the lip of the well. He peered over briefly before turning to her again.

"So what should this Sesshoumaru expect when I jump in and it works" he asked, as he had never actually been close enough to her on any of her previous trips home.

"_If, _it works, we will be engulfed by a blue light and then it will seem like we are floating in a starlit space. I am not really sure what it is exactly, a transitory dimension perhaps. When we land, it will be onto the solid dry earth at the bottom of the well at my shrine. Don't be too concerned that it will be dark, there is a well house built around it to prevent anyone from actually trying to jump in. Before I fell in, it was actually boarded up and no one ever went inside because my grandfather said it was haunted. Ha!" the miko explained patiently. Internally she was a bundle of nerves and had all her fingers and toes mentally crossed that this would work.

"Blue magic, space, darkness, got it. Well shall we?" the remarkably smug daiyoukai stated.

He bent a little at the waist and picked her up bridal style, earning him a shrill wheeze and a grunt from the jittery teenager. Silently he sent a prayer up to the Kami for this implausible theory of his to work. It just had to…then he jumped.

* * *

**Endnote:** I utilized the prompt: Summer in multiple fashions – to describe the couple's impassioned antics (honestly, the title Wildfires should explain a lot), the color of his eyes as compared to the sun at its zenith and in terms of the length of time Kagome, the anachronism, has been in the Feudal Era.


	15. Who's watching who?

**Title:** Who's watching who?

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme: **Flat

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** Continued from Seasons Challenge: Summer: InuYasha isn't the only one hiding in the trees.

**A/N: **More of my OC Toki. Originally posted on LJ 4/27/10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination (& Toki-Mai)

InuYasha remained hidden, listening to the conversations below him; hoping to pick up any information.

Kagome _had_ been marked. So why was Sesshoumaru going on patrol so suddenly? Something didn't add up.

Plus, he could have sworn that he was being watched; but who knew he was up in the tree?

Without warning, a flash of silver whirred by, causing him to fall flat back against the branch. It didn't smell like Inu…it was kitsune. Looking up, he stared into the face of his stalker.

"InuYasha, don't you know it's not nice to spy on your own friends?" Toki scolded.


	16. Tōkyō e yōkoso!

**Title:** Tōkyō e yōkoso!

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Prompt: **Seasons Challenge: Autumn

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** Stubborn Inu Alert!

**Word Count:** 4,440 (inc. Endnote)

**Summary:** Continued from #85 Flat: Sesshoumaru's plight caused by 20th century Tokyo

**A/N: **Only a couple more to go I think…Much love and thanks to Sugar0o for helping me when I blanked out for 4days. Originally posted on LJ 4/30/10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination (& Toki-Mai)

* * *

He had closed his eyes to avoid being blinded by the brightness of the blue light; and when he reopened them, there was darkness all around him and his youkai senses could pick up nothing except the onna he was holding onto frantically, almost as if he was afraid that the strange magic would take her away from him. Kagome had been right in her description of this bizarre time portal; it reminded Sesshoumaru greatly of the inside of the meidou.

She on the other hand, was so used to traversing through the well, that she took the opportunity to simply snuggle up to the daiyoukai during the brief trip. The poor inu was struggling with the peculiarity of the situation, since it was both something new and something that he could not control. As she continued to rub her face into his mokomoko, his agitated aura calmed somewhat; it would only be a few moments longer before they got to the other side.

Just when he began to think that they would be free-falling forever, his booted feet hit solid ground. The packed dirt at the bottom of the well smelt musty and damp and he wrinkled his nose at it. Kagome looked up at him and pointed upwards, so he followed the direction of her finger with his eyes and saw for himself the wooden roof and beams of the building. With one smooth leap, he landed outside the well and glanced around inquisitively at the small structure. The well house itself was about as big as one of the villager's huts back in Edo.

Kagome wriggled out of the Inu's vice grip, which he allowed reluctantly and pulled him by the wrist to the staircase, before sitting on the top step. His theory had held up, remembering the surge of power that was emitted from Tensaiga as they journeyed through time; but her mighty Lord was nervous and rightly so. He had just successfully time leaped five hundred years, into a world that was so vastly different from his own – a world full of humans, strange structures, technology and pollution. It was probably best she gave him a head's up before they stepped outside.

"Sesshoumaru, sit here for a minute will you please." she asked politely, patting the step below her.

In youkai culture, it was unheard of for a daiyoukai to be beneath any being lesser than them in any circumstance; but he allowed it, because he was in her world now. There was no one around to pass judgment on the act.

The Inu lowered himself onto the dusty wooden step and Kagome quickly pinned his upper body between her spread legs, leaning forward so that her head was just above his elven ear. His silver locks cascaded over her clothed thighs and she drew it and the tail end of mokomoko into her lap, so they would not trail on the ground. He was too pristine to have anything dirty on him. Using the fingers on her left hand, she ran them through his scalp, causing him to whine quietly. He could be such a puppy sometimes. Her right arm wrapped around his shoulder and neck, pulling his head further back into her lap.

"Before we go outside, I need to remind you of a few things. I know we have discussed some of the major differences between the Feudal era and this, the Heisei period; but nothing I could have mentioned, will ever properly prepare you for the sights, sounds and smells. As of right now, you are the only youkai that I know of in all of Tokyo… Japan even. I keep hoping that I will pick up even the faintest of auras when I come back each time, but still there's has never been even a glimmer of one amongst the thirteen million people here."

'_Thirteen million humans in one city?_' his mind questioned the veracity of that figure, but he remained quiet and let her continue talking.

"You have seen enough of my belongings to know that we are far more advanced than anyone in the Sengoku Jidai could ever imagine. Of course with all the increased population and technology, there is also widespread natural devastation and pollution. We have run out of land to build outwards, so we have gone upwards. Where you have your youki cloud and glowy orb thing, we have steel planes that can fly you from city to city and across countries. We still have horses and carriages but these days, they are just for show; instead we get around in metal cars, trains, underground subways and bicycles, like the one I brought through the well a couple of years ago. There are hardly any trees or natural fauna, all the wild animals are held in cages at a place called the zoo. We still have lots of crime but no one uses a sword or bow and arrows, they use guns and grenades." she rambled on and on, her gurn growing at each point she tried to emphasize.

"I know this is a lot to absorb; but you have to promise me that you are not going to just attack anyone or anything that seems weird to you. If you have any questions, and I am sure you will, ask me or my mom. When we've settled in some, I will introduce you to my encyclopedias – they are a collection of books that cover everything, from science, medicine, to history and world geography. There's even a whole chapter on the 1969 moon landing." she gleamed, with a smile. The Inu had been in utter disbelief when she had informed him some time ago, that humans had managed to get to the moon.

As comfortable as he was with her gentle petting and general closeness, her speech only managed to exacerbate the anxiety in his heart and mind. _'What am I getting myself into?'_ his logic griped. He was a little annoyed that she felt the need to tell him to reign in his natural defensive urges. His aura radiated that irritation, as he stood up and faced her; an impressive scowl gracing his normally placid face.

"Miko, do you take this Sesshoumaru for some sort of wild beast, incapable of controlling his urges? This one is not some uncouth child, like the hanyou and has every intention of respecting your home and family. Hnn, some of us have more manners than you give us credit for." he spit out venomously, eerily sounding more like his old cold-hearted self, than the caring, affectionate youkai he had become in the last few days. Was the onna making him soft?

Kagome resisted rolling her eyes at him; but his anger had wounded her. She was only trying to ease his transition, not trying to insult him. Not content to let sleeping dogs lie, she pounced off the step; leaving Tensaiga on the railing and grabbing her yellow backpack and made her way to the door, handle in hand, before she turned to him again.

"Gomen nasai Lord Sesshoumaru. Please pardon this humble peasant for implying that you would be anything but your usual stuck up jerk self. If you will excuse me, there are some things this one needs to speak to her mother about." she choked out through clenched teeth and her head bowed.

Oh she was pissed. How dare he get mad at her, when she was only looking out for his best interests._ 'To hell with him then.'_ Kagome thought ruefully. Her reishi flared and sizzled around her, casting an ominous pink haze in the dark room. Yanking the handle with all her might, she almost succeeded in ripping the door off of its tracks. The force of her action whipped up a cluster of detritus and fallen leaves, which flew in to occupy the space she vehemently departed.

An odd red flower landed on the daiyoukai; as he picked it off of his person to inspect it closer, he smelt salt. His miko was not only furious at him but she was crying too. Honestly, he was getting really annoyed with himself about how easily and how often his insensitivity triggered her emotional collapse. If she got to her family, before he could calm her down, his chances of getting their approval would flit away, like sand running through his fingers. Slipping Tensaiga back into his obi, he made for the slightly abused door, easing it open much gentler than Kagome had just moments ago.

He took his first tentative step out into twentieth-century Tokyo and precious minutes later, he wanted to just turn around and jump back into the wooden portal. If it wasn't for the fact, that it was his decision to travel to the future and speak to the miko's family in the first place, he would have turned tail and ran off like a kicked puppy. _'Damn that blasted honor of mine.' _his mind groused.

Blinking repeatedly, he tried to focus on his surroundings. There was a modest sized house and two other buildings next to it – one was most likely the shrine, given all the religious intonations outside the main door and the other looked no bigger than a shed, it was probably the storehouse that frequented many of Kagome's tales of her grandfather's misadventures. His eyes however, where having a hard time adjusting to the mid-afternoon glare. It wasn't so much the sun that bothered him, it was more like the heavily scented air around him that was making them burn and tear up.

The daiyoukai had not shed a tear since he was younger than Rin and that was from a painful trouncing during training with his father. It had made the Inu no Taisho very angry to see his young heir crying over a mere bruise. The lecture that came afterwards ensured that the pup never did it again.

But here he was, the most powerful youkai in Japan and if Kagome was right, the only youkai alive currently and he was forced to use the end of his billowing sleeve to wipe the hot, slightly acidic tears that dripped out. _'How disgraceful!'_ Unable to see through his reddened eyes, he decided that he would have to rely on his other keen youkai senses to find his onna. That was a really bad idea.

He took a huge intake of the caustic air and immediately started to choke and cough. His throat and lungs felt like they were on fire and it left a horrid bitter taste in his mouth. Sesshoumaru was upset, or was it his iron stomach that was distressed; either way the decided need to purge his insides of the vile poison overwhelmed his normal regal propriety, as he leaned over and spewed the contents of his stomach all over a rose bush close to the well house, totally forgetting that his saliva carried his own inborn venom. He looked at the withered plant in disgust and sighed, _'another thing to apologize for.'_

Two senses incapacitated, he tried to use his fine tuned hearing next to listen for the miko's sobs and or rants, depending on how mad she was at him. The situation was deteriorating quickly and he had yet to step into the courtyard proper. His ruined sleeve covered his nose and mouth as he diffidently stumbled out into the middle of the barren yard. Oh Kami how he wished he had not done that. In his weakened condition, he had not the energy to shield his ears from the onslaught of mottled outlandish noises – there was beeping and whirring and metallic growls; things that sounded like canon fire, crashes and all the screaming. It suddenly felt like there were a thousand voices all yelling in his head; pounding away at his mental strength. It was making him nauseous again and he didn't relish the thought of dissolving more of the miko's home with his acidic vomit.

Sesshoumaru's only thought was that he needed to find Kagome and quickly, as the splitting pain in his head increased and his eardrums throbbed from the unbearable noise. _'If I had the hanyou's ears I could flatten them to my head and somehow manage. Even if he is only a half-breed, how can he stand being here for any length of time?'_ the Inu wondered to himself; becoming more disturbed at the thought of being jealous of InuYasha at a time like this and the fact that he had even thought about the miscreant at all.

Using what like youki he still possessed he located the petite onna just west of him and her aura was definitely aggravated, but also sad at the same time. Once again, his oppressive guilt gnawed away at his insides, causing his already irritated stomach to churn in agonizing pain.

He deserved it, he figured. He had been wrong to bark at her earlier and now he was paying the price for his foolishness. If he could have seen what he looked like at that moment, he would flown away in shame. His normally flawless clothing was in an utter state of dishabille, the sleeve all but eroded away from his own doku. His golden eyes were so bloodshot that he could barely make out his own hand in front of him. If it was at all possible, his face was paler than it usually was and visible tear trails ran down the cheeks that were flushed from his nausea He was cold sweating like a man with a fever, while his body groaned from the ache.

The daiyoukai staggered forward and with his blurry vision saw Goshinboku on his path. _'It figures that she would seek comfort at that tree. I wonder if she wishes that he were here with her instead of this Sesshoumaru.'_ he silently tortured himself. Straining his eyes, he made out the little miko propped up within the massive roots. He was almost there…almost.

Less than five feet away, he croaked out "Kagome" and fell flat on his face.

The miko had been trying to meditate her anger at the Inu away, when she heard his muted cry. The sight that greeted her was the last thing she ever expected.

Lord Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands had passed out on the grounds of her family shrine.

It was funny that he could be brought down; but the reasons why caused her simmering rage to fizzle somewhat. All she could think as she got up to go to him was _'I told you so.' _It was not the time to jest at his misfortune, even if he had it coming. One look at his distorted face and messed up haori and she stopped laughing all together. He was really sick. Now, how in the hell was she going to get him inside?

The Kami must have been watching out for her again, as she casually sat seiza next to him, trying valiantly to turn his weighted form over; but failing to do more than turn him to the side.

"Hey sis, welcome back." a crackly male voice called out. Souta had arrived home from school.

"Whoa, who is that? Is he a youkai? He's got white hair like InuYasha. Is he related to him? Is InuYasha here? What happened to him? Why is he on the ground?" he rattled off when he got close enough to see the large unconscious male, whose head was awkwardly lying in his sister's lap.

"Souta, this is Lord Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's full blooded inu youkai brother. You know, I've told you about him before. As for all the other questions, they are going to have to wait; I have to get him inside fast. I think he's allergic to our modern air." she woefully commented.

"He looks too heavy for just the two of us to lift…wait here, I'll get Mama to help. Jiji's useless when it comes to lifting anything and he'd probably throw a fit when he sees him." the twelve year old boy announced, before bounding off to the back of the house in search of his mother.

As soon as Souta was around the corner, Kagome leaned in to listen to the daiyoukai's unsteady breathing. It sounded like someone who had a really bad asthma attack, all wheezy and gravely at the same time. She shook her head in mock disbelief, remembering that she did try to warn him; if only his damn ego hadn't gotten in the way, maybe he wouldn't be in this state.

"Shinpai shinaide Sesshoumaru" she whispered to him softly, as she pushed some of his damp silver hair from his face.

Chieko Higurashi came running out of the kitchen door, apron flapping in the breeze, just minutes later, Souta trailing behind her. She had been preparing dinner when her son came racing through the house, like there was a fire hot on his heels. After getting him to slowly explain what was the matter, she grabbed the nearest blanket she could find, which was conveniently sitting on top of the washing machine and made her way to her daughter. Mama had plenty of questions herself, as to why the once human-hating youkai Lord was now with her overly loving child and how he had managed to get through the well. The tenderness and worry in Kagome's eyes were a dead giveaway that something was definitely up between the two. But first they had to get the daiyoukai moved.

"Kagome, what happened?" Chieko asked calmly, as she kneeled down to embrace her daughter, careful of the head on her lap.

"Oh Mama, you have to help me get him inside. It's too dangerous for him to stay out here." the miko responded, the hint of tears pricking her eyes.

The older onna was used to little emergencies, being a parent of two rambunctious children meant you had to prepare for anything and everything. With much expeditiousness, she lay out the blanket on the ground and with the help of her son, rolled Sesshoumaru into the middle. Kagome cautiously removed his spiky armor and swords, placing them on the ground next to her bag, before her mother wrapped the ends around his body. He looked like an Inu burrito, with only his head sticking out.

Signaling Souta to pick up the end that held his booted feet, Kagome lifted his head and shoulders, Chieko braced the mid-section, and the three Higurashis slow marched to the house. They managed to get through the kitchen door with little trouble and headed to the staircase, taking one step at a time.

Obviously, they could have just left him on the couch, which was closer. It was a bit of a strain for all of them; but this was a special honored guest, if Kagome's gaze implied anything and he deserved the very best treatment. So they headed to the miko's relatively unused room.

Poor Souta had to unlock the door one handed, while still maintaining a hold of the blanket and pushed it open with a firm kick. _'Damn this guy is heavy.'_ he griped. Once inside the room they deposited their bundle on top of Kagome's purple covered bed and stepped back. They all sighed and stretched upon letting go, all three faces staring at the youkai for different reasons.

Mama knew well enough that Kagome would want to be alone with him for a while. She would go finish making dinner, while Souta went back out to retrieve the scattered possessions. There would be lots of time to talk once her daughter left the room. All she could do now was wait.

When her brother dropped off her bag and Sesshoumaru's things, she hugged the boy tightly, to which he squirmed and complained and then released him, so she could start to look after her sick youkai.

The daiyoukai hadn't moved a muscle or made a single sound since they moved him, his breathing was still very raspy and it worried her. _'What if he dies? It would be entirely my fault. How could I ever go back?'_ she lamented, as she peeled the old blanket away. His clothes were laced with self-generating youki; but they were too restrictive and they would have to be removed, if she was going to be able to clean him up.

The very idea of seeing him in practically nothing made her blush to her toes. Yes, she loved him and yes, she was going to marry/mate him; but dammed it all, if nakedness didn't trigger her childish modesty. This was not the time to be a prude.

Slowly she removed his boots and tabi, marveling at the flawlessness of his pale manly feet. He didn't even have any foot odor, which was amazing since she had never seen him barefoot. Next was the complicated blue and yellow obi and it's million and one knots. It made her wonder how in the world he managed to dress when he only had one arm.

With his armor already off, getting to the damaged haori and the underlying layers was much easier; slipping it off of his broad shoulders while he lay on his back was not. His mokomoko was easy to remove. It practically slithered into her arms when she tugged at it. She had to actually crawl on top of him and roll him from one side to the other, so she could remove each arm from the three layers of silken cloths. Task completed, she pondered whether or not she should remove his hakama as well. It was filthy from being on the dusty courtyard and needed to be washed like everything else. She crossed her fingers that the Inu actually wore a fundoshi, because she honestly didn't think she was ready to see_ all_ of him as yet. She lucked out when she wriggled the battered bottoms off of his muscular legs.

Kagome stopped her ministrations for a moment to really look at Sesshoumaru. He truly was perfection, even in this weakened state. Why anyone as beautiful as he was, wanted to be with her was beyond comprehension. She chuckled at the thought that within a year, she would soon be waking up to this Kami-like body everyday. That realization sent a fiery jolt to her nether regions making her tremble sinfully. She really did love and want the baka youkai lying on her bed, even when he drove her crazy and pissed her off. She knew she would always forgive him, as long as he told her how much he loved her.

Pulling herself out of her reverie, she dumped the clothes into the hamper, as she scampered to the bathroom. In minutes, she was back at his side, arms full of washcloths, hot soapy water, mentholated oil and her humidifier. It had been a long time since she had to use the gurgling, steam-making contraption, but she remembered that it always helped her when she had a cold or was just stuffy from her allergies.

After pouring in the oil and plugging it in on the wall away from the bed, she took up her place at the side of the bed, going to her knees, so she could essentially give the unaware Lord a sponge bath. She wiped his face first, cleansing it of all dirt and what looked like dried spittle. It didn't take her long to figure out that the Inu had been sick to the stomach and had actually puked somewhere out in the yard. She worked slowly down his neck, shoulders and chest; toying with the spectacular pectorals, before moving southwards to his defined abs. The hot water was getting tepid quickly, so she finished the rest of his glorious form and dried him off with a big, fluffy towel.

Using the same rolling technique she had utilized when she removed his upper clothing, she managed to pull out the damp, dirty blanket from under him and tucked him under her bed's new royal purple comforter. The color suited his regal stature and pale skin and hair, thankful again that her mom had redecorated her room for her eighteenth birthday from the juvenile pink confusion that it had been for most of her life. The room looked mature with its purple and hunter green accents, which mirrored Kagome's adult state of mind.

Her stomach growled at her and she realized that she hadn't eaten in over a day, as the smell of her mother's cooking wafted through the door; but first she needed a shower. Dragging all the used cleaning supplies back to the bathroom, she stripped out of her grimy jinbei and jumped into the shower stall. _'Ah the joy of modern conveniences'_ she thought blissfully, as the hot spray massaged her tired body.

Not wanting to take to long, least her patient awoke; she stepped out, dried off and put on the first pair of pajamas her hands rested on; foregoing the underwear. It was a green mid-riff top and black drawstring pants that rested low on her hips. She had totally forgotten about her new "tattoo", that was now clearly visible, as she skipped out of her room, closing the door quietly behind her and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Chieko heard all the noise and rustling from Kagome's room and bathroom and when a more refreshed miko appeared behind her a little while later, she didn't think anything about it. She was draining some vegetables over the sink and turned to ask the young onna something, when her hawk-like maternal eyes caught sight of an odd-shaped mark on her daughter's left hip. The colander fell from her hands, clanking loudly as it hit the sink.

"Kagome dear, what is that?" she asked, pointing to the object of her query.

The little miko went white; then flushed under her mother's animated gaze. This was not how she had hoped this would have gone over. Sesshoumaru was supposed to do all the talking, not her. But the big, bold daiyoukai was currently out cold in her bed, which left her all alone to face the firing squad. The stress alone made her want to faint.

"Umm, Mama, I think you need to sit down for this. Here let me make some tea." she replied nervously.

It was going to be a long talk.

* * *

**Endnote:** I utilized the prompt: Autumn, in its other traditionally known term "Fall" a couple times - the free-fall through the well, the flower that falls on him when Kagome storms off in a huff, Sess' collapse and Mama's distracted shock.


	17. My, my, my

**Title:** My, my, my

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Prompt: **Lick

**Genre:** Humor/Minor Cheekiness

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** Mild language (InuYasha's normal jibber)

**Word Count:** 300

**Summary:** Continued from Seasons Challenge: Autumn: InuYasha & Toki face off.

**A/N: **Occurs at the same time as the Autumn Chapter: Tōkyō e yōkoso! Originally posted on LJ 5/7/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination (& Toki-Mai)

* * *

"Feh! Damn kitsune wench. Where did you come from? Did that bastard tell you to spy on me?" InuYasha grumbled.

He was still flat on his back, with Toki leaning languidly over him. He knew exactly who she was and what role she played in the Western forces.

"Spy? No. He asked me to have someone to keep an eye over the group since you apparently can't be bothered anymore. I was in the area, so I volunteered myself." The silver female retorted.

"What I do in _my_ own time is no one's business, especially Sesshoumaru's. I don't need no help guarding _my_ own pack."

He was pissed now and he wanted up.

"Your pack? Ha, you so mean the Shikon Miko's pack right? She's the glue that holds you all together and since she isn't here, it is now _my_ responsibility to see after the flock – her kitsune especially. I can't wait to meet little Shippou." Toki gleamed.

"Wait, how do you know she's gone? And how do you know about the brat?" the hanyou questioned. He hated being left in the dark.

"I met and spoke with her not two hours ago. She was with Lord Sesshoumaru. It is _my_ job to know everything about my charges. I know all about Sango, Miroku, Kirara and dear sweet Shippou." she informed him, with a twinkle in her eye.

Riling up the inu hanyou was quickly becoming a favorite pastime. His mouth made him the perfect target.

InuYasha couldn't take much more of her goading and pounced from his recline, forcing Toki back against the trunk of the tree. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were tinged pink.

He looked fierce and it was beautiful. Toki couldn't control her urges, as she leaned forward and licked him.

InuYasha froze.


	18. And the fox says to the dog

**Title:** And the fox says to the dog

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Prompt: **Cloud

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** Mild language (Yasha on the warpath)

**Word Count:** 400

**Summary:** Continued from #86 Lick: InuYasha's lack of social grace causes him to miss the signs.

**A/N: **Almost there. A couple reviewers have asked me to write a spinoff featuring InuYasha & Toki – would love to know if others are interested in the same. Originally posted on LJ 5/16/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination (& Toki-Mai)

* * *

Birds were chirping, the sun was high in the cloudless sky; but time has stopped for the inu hanyou, as he looked at the silver kitsune with a mixture of awe and confusion.

"What the hell was that?" he snarled, causing his face to flush further.

"What was what?" Toki giggled back.

"You licked me and I want to know why." InuYasha spluttered out.

"If you knew what I did, why ask?" she taunted.

"Feh, stupid wench doing dumb shit! You don't go running around licking people unless you're interested in them. What do you think this is, mating season or something? Bad enough the Ice Prince ran off with my best friend and neither had the balls to say nothing to me. Now I have got some crazy fox harassing me. Is it 'let's drive the hanyou nuts' day?" he muttered to her.

Toki sniggered. InuYasha's flustered face and flailing arms had her in stitches and doubled over; so when she lost her footing on the gnarled branch, it was his quick grab that saved her from tumbling the thirty feet to the ground.

She looked up and locked onto his amber eyes. They were clouded over with desire, concern and a lot of frustration.

"Arigato InuYasha" she said with a slight bow of her head.

Now she was the one blushing.

He still had not let go of her and she didn't feel any need to pull away either.

"Some spy you are, falling out of trees. Sesshoumaru obviously doesn't keep you around for your agility." he goaded with a shit-eating grin of his own.

Toki pushed off from him and growled with a choked up voice:

"Baka Inu! Is that all you know how to do? Piss people off? It's no wonder every one rags on you. And don't even start whining about what a hard life you had and how you are a hanyou. Stuff it! I don't care. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was hoping that Lady Kagome had rubbed off on you some; obviously, I was delusional to think that you were different, special even."

"You thought that I'd be special." InuYasha sheepishly asked.

His ears were lowered and he felt like an idiot. The lick, the smiles, the embrace and her rambling confession – she liked him and he had managed to stick his foot in his mouth again.


	19. It's because I care

**Title:** It's because I care

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Prompt: **Seasons Challenge: Winter

**Genre:** Romance/Fluff/Humor

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** Sesshoumaru talks a lot…more than the entire anime series put together.

**Word Count:** 5,893 (inc. Endnote)

**Summary:** Continued from #87 Cloud: Mama Higurashi and Sesshoumaru have a nice long chat.

**A/N:** Almost there…can you hear the bells chiming off in the distance? Originally posted on LJ 5/22/10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination (& Toki-Mai)

* * *

Kagome fidgeted in her chair again for the hundredth time. At first the teenager talked while her mother ate, trying her best to elucidate all the important details, highlighting the daiyoukai's amorous confession, since she knew her mother was a romantic at heart, just like her. She picked her words well, managing to skirt over all the parts about the heavy petting session they had prior to coming through the well and of them spending the night together alone. When she was all done, they switched roles and the young onna devoured her homemade dinner, while the elder gave her a stern but sympathetic lecture on relationships, emotions and sex. A few times, her mother's rather graphic details of 'young love's relations' had her gagging on her food. _'Since when has Mama been such a hentai.' _Explaining everything to her mother, had taken every ounce of resolve and she was bushed. The conversation had lasted the better part of two hours.

Chieko listened patiently while her only daughter talked about how much Sesshoumaru meant to her and how happy she was that he wanted to be with her. The poor child had been through so many heartaches in her short life and if this youkai was responsible for putting the shine back into her eyes; then maybe he was worth the chance to prove himself. Kagome had gabbed to her about him, in quite some detail on her past visits; starting back when he had joined with InuYasha's pack a year ago. She was not blind to the boost of confidence and self-worth that the Inu had provided the young miko with his intelligent, appreciative rapport.

As a full blooded daiyoukai, his every action was seen as a representation of himself. From what she had already been told, she knew him to be honorable, protective and attentive; not to mention that he was quite the looker from the little she saw. Mama Higurashi had been delightfully amazed to learn that it was _his _decision to travel through the well, in order to properly ask for her daughter's hand in marriage. Most humans in this era ignored the old traditions, instead focusing on newer Western ideals; but the unconscious male upstairs had risked his own health and wellbeing to uphold the values that Kagome had been brought up with. That was a definite plus in her books; even Jiji couldn't argue with that, even if he pretended to be annoyed that his miko granddaughter would be mating with a youkai.

All that remained was for the young Inu Lord to awake and make it official.

That would have to wait until tomorrow it seemed, as she noticed her teenaged progeny slumped uncomfortably against the table. She had had a long day and sleep was what she needed now. Chieko rustled Kagome from her doze and pushed her in the direction of the stairs.

The miko trudged like a zombie up the staircase, her brain on automatic pilot. She eased open her bedroom door and noticed immediately that Sesshoumaru had turned over onto his side; his face now facing the wall and the empty spot, where she intended on laying. This was a good sign, she thought. The humidifier was still churning out tendrils of mentholated steam. She took the time to visit the bathroom to use the toilet and brush her teeth, before crawling into the warm bed. It didn't take but a couple of minutes before Sesshoumaru's arm instinctively wrapped around her stomach, pulling her back against his chest. The low rumbling being emitted from him had her drifting off quickly.

S~*~*~*~*K

His brain was fuzzy, clouded and he felt achy but rested. There was spiced vanilla and jasmine in the air meaning Kagome was near; but there was also a lingering tingly aroma surrounding him that he could not place. It took him a moment or twelve before he remembered that he was no longer in the Feudal era; they had come through the well, and then there was the argument and then his collapse. _'Wait what? This Sesshoumaru does not swoon and faint like some feeble human onna.'_ his mind harped.

He really wanted to open his eyes and see if he was still lying on the ground, except he felt warm and comforted and had a soft heaviness pressed up against his left side. _'There was no way the miko would leave this one prostrate out in the open. So where am I?' _The Inu Lord blinked once, then twice and his vision finally centered on the reason for the weight. His dearest onna was sleeping with her head curled up against his outstretched left arm, mokomoko draped on the other side and around her.

Golden eyes scrutinized their surroundings. They appeared to be in a bedroom, Kagome's perchance, given the strength of her scent, and in her bed no less. The room itself was not very big and contained a desk, a dresser, a bookcase and the bed. There were three doors and a window behind his head. _'Ah this must be the half-breed's preferred method of entry.'_ he surmised, recalling her stories of InuYasha popping up unexpectedly to drag her back to the Feudal era.

It was definitely morning on the other side of the window; however, the deep purple and green drapes kept the sun from being too glaring. The rays that did manage to get through ended up landing on a strange crystal that hung over the desk, which in turn cast rainbow lights like the sun beating down on packed snow, around the small space. He would have to remember to ask her what kind of magic that was exactly once she woke up.

"Anata, this one could get very used to waking up next to you like this." he cooed to Kagome's sleeping form.

He was so enthralled by the miko beside him and trying hard not to make any sudden sounds or movements that would rouse her that he missed when Mama Higurashi opened the bedroom door and stuck her head in.

"Oh gomen nasai Lord Sesshoumaru. I hope I did not wake you. I am Higurashi Chieko, Kagome's mother. How are you feeling today? I brought these clothes for you to change into, since yours are little dirty from your ...well, they need to be washed. I am afraid Kagome will probably not be getting up anytime soon. You both had an adventurous day yesterday and we were up quite late talking, so if you need any assistance my son Souta is in the next room. Please come downstairs for some tea when you can, we have much to discuss." Mama instructed the daiyoukai, before bowing and closing back the door. He could hear her whispering to someone just outside and then her footsteps disappeared.

Sesshoumaru remained in his semi prone position on the bed the entire time Kagome's mother spoke. She was kind and respectful and very straightforward. His heart lay frozen in his throat, as she watched her. It was obvious that this is where the miko got her fiery spirit from. Her mother's aura was as purple as the blanket on top of him and just as volatile as her daughter's. She was not a plain meek onna and he would have to be tactful when addressing what it is he came here to do.

He carefully extricated himself from the bed, as to not jar the petite onna from her much needed slumber. Now that he could see her more clearly in the light, she definitely looked worn out. A disgruntled sigh left his mouth. Wrapping both his mokomoko and the blanket firmly around her, he stood up slowly and walked to the dresser where the clothes had been left for him. It was a simple blue yukata and hakama set with a silver colored obi and a pair of white tabi; probably leftover from Kagome's deceased father.

There was a timid knock on the door and then a smaller, male version of the miko stuck his head in. This must be aforementioned younger brother, Souta.

"Ohayō Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm Souta. Mama told me to come show you how to use the bathroom, so you could wash up before you came down. It's right through here." the young male gestured, as he blatantly gawked at the nearly naked inu youkai.

Another of the doors in the room was opened and the daiyoukai stared confusingly at the various objects, as the small boy explained what each one was and how to use it.

"This is the sink. Left side is hot, right side is cold. See. This here is the shower…like a waterfall but inside and the tub. The taps work the same way. If you pull this button up the water comes out through up here and if you put this stopper here, the tub will full up and you can take a bath. Kagome _loves_ taking long baths, sometimes Mama has to come drag her out before she falls asleep and drowns. Oh and this is the toilet. I know it might look a little strange but it's for when you need to pee or the other thing. Just push this handle down like this and it all gets sucked away. Here's a towel and a washcloth. This bottle is soap, this one is shampoo…ooh, don't use that one unless you want to smell like sakura. Ge! Here this one is shampoo and conditioner in one and it's unscented." he finished in a flourish and spun around to leave.

Souta stopped at the door and turned to look at the dazed daiyoukai, who just stood in the middle of the bathroom, holding his loaned clothes, towels and cleaning products.

"So if you are here, does that mean that you are going to be my gikei? Do you love my sister? InuYasha didn't and he broke her heart. I want her to be happy. If you can't treat her like she is the most important person in the world and like she comes first, then you don't deserve her." the child asked, arms folded and a pout on his face.

Sesshoumaru was impressed. Kagome's brother was proving to be just as intelligent, loyal and protective as she was and he reminded him greatly of another young male back in the Feudal era who had asked almost the same questions just days ago. He placed his load on the sink counter and looked the boy square in the eyes.

"Your sister is my soul mate and this Sesshoumaru has asked her to be my life mate. She has agreed but this one also wanted to get the permission of you and your elders to marry her in the ningen way as well, as she has implied that this is an important life event to your mother. That is why I have accompanied her to your time. My half-brother is a fool; but this Sesshoumaru does not share his idiocy. I am the Daiyoukai of the Western Lands and have amassed great wealth and power, none of which the miko seems to care about. She will be protected, she will be treated like the precious flower she is and she will be loved. There is no one more important in my life than her, except for my ward Rin, who is like a daughter to me. Is that acceptable to you Higurashi Souta?"

"Sounds good to me, but I am not the one you have to worry about - that would be Jiji. Last night when Mama told him how we had to carry your unconscious body upstairs and that you were sleeping in Kagome's room, he about flipped his shit. He's been in the shrine since dawn trying to come up with some kind of demon slaying sutras. He's about as harmless as a horsefly but he's Jiji. Anyways, I should let you wash up. Don't keep Mama waiting too long will ya." Souta responded with a casual shrug, before closing the bathroom door behind him.

The Inu from the past was left alone with his thoughts in a twentieth century bathroom that had more smells and modern conveniences than he ever dared to imagine. Ningen progress in the five hundred years between his time and Kagome's was turning out to be a mind-boggling feat.

Heeding the child's request to not keep the elder onna waiting, he stripped out of his fundoshi and stepped into the bathtub, trying gallantly to remember how to turn the 'inner waterfall' on. After playing with the knobs and the temperature some, he finally stepped under the stream for his first shower. It was mysterious and amazing and he finally understood why Kagome loved her hot baths at _every_ onsen they came across. This inside shower thing could become addictive; he would have to try the tub another time.

He washed his hair with the shampoo/conditioner combo, remembering the steps from secretly watching the miko do it in the past. _'Maybe she will do it for me once we return.'_ his wayward mind pondered, as images of a naked Kagome sitting with his head in her lap, as she massaged his scalp in the sultry heat of the onsen, had him reaching for the icy cold water to cool his arousal.

Shower completed, he dried off and dressed in the simple clothing. It was not the silk that he was used to; but the cotton that the miko's casual wear were usually made from. It would do until his traditional clothes had been laundered. The memory of his disgraceful foray in the courtyard the day prior made him slightly perturbed. He would have to remember to compensate the family for the destroyed shrubbery and for the inconvenience of having to drag him upstairs.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the bathroom and walked back over to the bedside; gazing warmly at the still slumbering onna. Mokomoko was now completely entwined around her small frame and she was embracing it like it was a person. He bent and kissed her forehead and heard her murmur "Lubs you Maru" in her sleep, before turning onto her stomach. Content that she was thinking of him, even unconsciously, he headed for the bedroom door and stepped out onto the landing.

There were three other doors on the second floor, the one closest carried Souta's pubescent scent and he guessed that the others belonged to the elder Higurashis, who he could hear clearly moving around downstairs. It was now or never.

S~*~*~*~*K

Chieko had been pacing the kitchen floor, trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to ask the daiyoukai when he came to talk to her. There were a million things she needed to know, especially concerning the impending mating between her eighteen year old miko daughter and the mighty Inu Lord. It all seemed so sudden and she was very worried that Kagome was rushing into making a rash emotionally charged decision because of her past experience with InuYasha. She was a 'mom' – it couldn't be helped.

She, her father and son had long since accepted the fact that the teenaged girl belonged in the Feudal era. There was no way of knowing how much longer her quest would be; but obviously it was her destiny to complete it and she had already given over three years of her life to be the guardian of the Shikon jewel. And after their talk last night, it was obvious that the holder of Kagome's heart was on the other side of the well. Actually, he was coming down the stairs and heading straight towards her.

"Higurashi-sama, this Sesshoumaru wanted to thank you for being so hospitable to myself and for the care taken when we arrived. It was not the first impression this one had hoped to make. Moushiwake arimasen deshita." he apologized, bowing to the onna.

Mama was in mild shock. Sesshoumaru was bowing to her and asking her to forgive him for something that was totally out of his control. He was nothing like InuYasha had described and everything she had expected from Kagome's tales. He was raking up more and more brownie points with her and he didn't even know it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru there is no need to apologize to me and it is I who should be genuflecting in your presence. I am just grateful that we got you inside in time, before the situation become much direr. Kagome was very worried about you last night. Come and have a seat while I make some tea. Are you hungry? We are alone for the moment, my father-in-law is otherwise occupied in the shrine and Souta has gone to school." she informed him, an earnest smile gracing her gentle features.

"Tea will be fine. This..I do not require eating on a daily basis; however if you have any of those bocchan dango that Kagome is partial to, I would greatly appreciate some." he hesitantly responded, silently wondering why he felt the need to cower at the small onna.

"Ahh! Of course, I keep them on hand for her whenever she comes home. Usually it's your half brother on the other side of the table and all he ever wants is ramen. I never get a chance to make the fun stuff anymore." she half-heartedly pouted, as she pulled out the frozen dango and put them on the stovetop grill, while she prepared the Fukamushicha tea.

"Higurashi-sama..."

"Just Chieko please, honorifics are not necessary in this house. If we are to become family, may I call you Sesshoumaru as well?" she asked with a hint of cheekiness.

It seemed that she needed to goad him into talking. He was so different than his brother.

"Hnn. If you would like. Your daughter has never liked using my title either." the Inu noted absentmindedly. '_How much does she know? What does she know'_ he speculated.

"If you are wondering how I know, well a mother has her ways. I saw the courting mark last night for one and like I said earlier, Kagome and I had a long overdue mother-daughter talk and she pretty much told me everything. At least what she thought was appropriate for a mother to hear. I am not so naïve that I do not know when my child hides things from me; though, she and yourself are both adults and those are your personal matters. I do have some questions for you; but I believe you traversed the Bone Eater's well to ask me something first, didn't you?" Chieko stated, turning to look him straight in the eye.

He straightened up in the chair and rested both of his hands on the tabletop, took a deep breath and reiterated his earlier speech again.

"I, Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands and first son of the late Inu-no-Taisho loves your daughter Kagome Higurashi with every fiber of my being. I have been in love with her for over six months and it has taken me this long to figure out how to tell her. I was not aware that she also harbored similar feelings for me. Had it been known, it would have saved us from some nerve-wracking altercations, when we both had to pretend otherwise." he sighed heavily, pausing to collect his thoughts before continuing.

"I believe that she is my soul mate and I have asked her to be my life mate; but due to the fact that she is a shrine maiden, I humbly request your permission to _marry_ her, as is the ningen tradition. She has spoken on many occasions of the importance of a wedding to onna in this time in order to maintain the honor of the family. That is why I have traversed the well. I will respect your decisions either way. Just know that I would do anything and everything to ensure her safety, protection and happiness over my own."

He released his breath and waited.

Chieko nodded and placed the tea and a plate of dango in front of him, before taking a seat on the other side of the somewhat rattled youkai. It had taken a lot of nerve to get that all out. Right now, he looked more like a love stricken teenager, than the powerful, ancient dai that he was. It was her turn to ask the questions though.

S~*~*~*~*K

"Kagome is a very exceptional individual. From her very birth, we all knew that she was destined to be something special. Her heart was always bigger than what the world would allow or understand. She was the apple of her father's eye up until the day he died. We, her grandfather and I, thought that that loss would make her retreat and even though it was hard on all of us, her especially, she continued to fight for what she thought was morally and ethically right. She is the type of person, who looks for the simple joy and beauty in everything and no one is exempt from her charms." she smirked at him when she finished that last part, well aware that he was living proof of that.

"When she first got pulled into the Feudal era, met InuYasha and began her quest, we knew that this is what the Kami put her on the earth to do. Don't mistake my acceptance of her fate as me not caring, I fret about her every second that she is on the other side of the well. In the three years she has been travelling and fighting Naraku, she has grown from the awkward fifteen year old, whose only concern was boys, fashion and school grades to this incredible woman, who has not only come into her powers but has also matured and been a positive influence for so many people around her. I know you do not particularly care for your sibling; however, even you have to admit that InuYasha is not the same brash, coarse boy he was before Kagome came along." she sighed deeply and began wringing the napkin in her small hand.

"Though I am grateful for everything he has done for her in the past; I do not think I can ever truly forgive him for hurting my baby the way he did with the whole Kikyou debacle. He continually toyed with Kagome's emotions and gave off repeated mixed signals to all of us. It broke her heart and depressed her so much, that we didn't think that she would ever recover from it. Then you joined the group and everything changed…for the better. Oh she didn't have to say a single word to me. I could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. My beautiful girl had blossomed and was happy again. I know exactly when she stopped lingering on InuYasha's rejection and realized that she was in love with you even before she did. I am sure that this all sounds fantastical and seemingly unrealistic but believe me when I say that you shouldn't have any doubts that Kagome loves you. And I say this with the utmost seriousness, please do not let it go to your head – remember I have heard all about your unbridled ego and superiority complex." Chieko grinned at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko's mother with wide-eyed amazement, an eyebrow escaping high into his wispy bangs. _'This onna is far more intuitive that she appears.'_

"You want to marry my daughter?"

He nodded in agreement.

"You say that she is your soul mate and that you love her; even though you have attempted to kill her in the past because she interfered with your altercations with your half-brother."

He nodded again, this time dropping his head to his chest.

"Obviously she has forgiven you or you wouldn't be here right now. Nevertheless, I hope you understand that you can not take her away from InuYasha, no matter how much he disgusts you. To remove her from his life would tear the very fabric of his humanity. He needs her, even if they will never be more than friends."

"This Sesshoumaru accepts the link between them, albeit begrudgingly. And I will forever feel the guilt of causing her any undue pain or anxiety in the past and endear to spend the rest of our lives making up for it." he responded nervously.

"I wouldn't worry about it. The guilt will eat you up from the inside if you let it. Kagome certainly has put it behind her and you should as well. Now what about your general distaste for ningens; surely joining with one was not in the cards and will surely bring about some discord with your kind; especially since she is a miko."

This question had been bugging her since last night's talk. There was a reason why there were not more hanyou – youkai and ningen just did not mix and there was never any account of a youkai mating with their sworn enemy, a miko.

"I once was of the misguided notion that all ningen were all the same selfish, greedy, uncouth and disreputable ilk. In the course of my lifetime, I have witnessed great atrocities penned by their hands in the name of 'the greater good' – all lies. This Sesshoumaru freely admits that my own biasness stems originally from the adulterous affair perpetrated by my father and Izayoi, InuYasha's mother, over two hundred years ago. While my own mother suffered, I was forced to be witness to such baseness and debauchery. It no doubt left me bitter." he sighed forlornly, it was not something that he liked dredging up.

"It was only after meeting my ward did my perception begin to change. Rin is much like Kagome - high spirited, open-minded and afraid of nothing, save the nightmares stemming from memories of her first death at the hands of those ookami." he sneered at the recollection.

"Nani? Rin was killed by Kouga's wolves? The same ookami that once kidnapped my daughter and has time and time again insinuated that she belonged to him?" Mama gruffly asked eyes locked on him with a frigid glare.

"One in the same. He has apologized for the act and has recompensed for harming one of my own. It was Kagome that stayed my poison claws when I demanded his life as payment; something about him having to live with his guilt for all eternity. She can be so soft-hearted at times; but, the ookami clan has proven to be worthy allies on our current quest." Sesshoumaru shrugged petulantly.

"There has been so much death already I suppose and she has forgiven Kouga too. I am guessing that he is not yet aware of your marked claim." Chieko inquired.

"Like the rest of the pack, he is not; however, all court youkai of importance will be informed once the announcement is made upon our return to the Feudal era – if I am granted permission to that is." He commented wryly, one eyebrow elevating into his bangs in question.

Mama said nothing and continued drinking her tea. The Inu still had not fully answered her question.

Sesshoumaru groaned despondently. It was so hard to get a read on the elder onna and now she was just sitting there quietly waiting…waiting for him to divulge any and all information that would potentially put her speculating mind to rest. Honesty was the _only_ way he could assuage her fears.

"It is not in my nature to lie and quite truthfully my decision to mate with Kagome will cause some dissension among the older, less-forward thinking youkai. Nevertheless, this Sesshoumaru is without a doubt one of the strongest of the few daiyoukai left in existence and none of others would challenge my claim. She is the most powerful miko of any generation, even as untrained as she is and being the Shikon miko holds great weight when it comes to her position in society. For hundreds of years, the youkai court has complained about our inability to reproduce sufficiently and in terms of status; there is no other female in all of Japan that would or could ever be my equal besides your daughter. If anything, the other youkai will be jealous of me being her chosen, since it is usually the female who selects the male who can not only provide financially and physically for her offspring, but who is in some cases actually strong enough to make her submit." he enlightened the now startled onna.

"Submit! My baby does not possess one iota of a submissive nature. I hope you realize this." she huffed at him.

The daiyoukai could have slapped himself for putting his proverbial foot in his mouth. He should have known better than to bring that that up. Damage done, he had to backpedal.

"Gomen Chieko-san. I did not mean any offense by that. I am well aware that Kagome does not embody that predilection. It is one of the reasons why my feelings for her run so deep. Her independent mannerisms and her sometimes irrational behavior regarding such youkai characteristic has often been a source for great contention and even greater revelations. It is her very stubbornness that challenges my logic and keeps me on my toes. I would never ask or expect her to change. Her frankness will be a welcomed addition to our stagnant youkai realm."

"Well that is admirable of you. I am sure not many in your time truly grasp the uniqueness that is my daughter; though, I surmise it is because of the intimacy of your friendship, iie relationship that you have come to this realization." she commented.

It was not a question but a statement confirming exactly how well she understood the nature of their bond.

Sesshoumaru managed a half smile to the onna who would become his family soon. It seemed that they had crossed some imaginary boundary and that she had come to an understanding of the depth of his sincerity and devotion for the little miko.

S~*~*~*~*K

"So tell me, what exactly does a youkai courtship entail and how long does it last?" Chieko prodded the endearing Inu. He was definitely growing on her.

"The courtship mark is both a claim and means of defense. Lesser youkai will abstain from coming near Kagome in fear of my retaliation. I must now prove to her through my actions and offerings that I can provide for her and family; that I can protect and defend her and that she is honored, respected and will be venerated. Normally it is during this time that the couple becomes acquainted with one another – something that Kagome and I have already done successfully. I would prefer to spend the six or so months that it will take to complete the steps to learn about her life on this side of the well and of her family – you, Souta and her grandfather. She is already part of my pack and you will be too. I feel that there is much about this time I can learn in order to better understand what makes Kagome 'tick' as she would say. While I am doing this, I will provide a tutor of sorts to instruct her on the finer aspects of youkai culture, so she will be fully prepared to assume the role and responsibilities as Lady of the Western Lands once we have mated."

"When you do mate, will her lifespan change? I am concerned that once the jewel is made whole that the well will close and I will lose all contact with her." Mama asked quite optimistically.

She knew exactly what reaction her choice of words would garner, as she was rather looking forward to the prospect of calling the 'Ice Prince' her son-in-law.

Sesshoumaru did not miss her intimation. His trademark smirk graced his handsome face as looked at the miko's mother.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu Chieko-san. As I am a daiyoukai, I will be able to grant her near immortality, similar to my own. It will not change her in any other way. So if the well does close, I will endeavor to ensure that you will see her again once Naraku is out of the way. May I ask though, what of her grandfather? Will he not be disturbed that you are allowing Kagome to join with a youkai?"

"Hah, that old coot! Just you wait until I tell him that we have a wedding to plan. You will see how fast those tired aged bones of his will get moving." she jested, shaking her head in glee.

Her baby was going to get married and mated to probably the most engaging, determined, altruistic, steadfast male she had ever met in her life. He was kami made and sent for Kagome – his cold strong darkness to her fiery flexible light. He would be her rock, her anchor, her port in whatever storm life threw at her. She would never be alone again.

There was something that she needed to give him though; something that had been in the Higurashi family since the Meiji restoration era, when the family first used the last name.

Mama had been given it upon her engagement to Kagome's father some twenty years ago, and Jiji's long deceased wife had been the owner before her.

"Excuse me for a couple of minutes Sesshoumaru." she told him and skipped up the stairs to her bedroom.

It was right where she had left it after her husband passed and she immediately got teary at the idea that it was time to pass it along. She all but jumped down the steps and made it back to the table before the Inu had a chance to finish off the pot of tea.

"Here, this is for you to give to Kagome" she told him, as she held out the bundle in her hands.

He looked at the antique lace handkerchief that was tied with a golden ribbon. It smelt far older than anything else in the home, except for his self, of course. Gently taking it from her with the tip of his claws, he placed it on top of the table and looked up at her in askance. She just nodded at him and wiped her red eyes with her napkin again. So he untied it.

It was a luminous square sapphire set into a white gold band, with two crescent-shaped ice diamonds on either side.

"It is the Higurashi engagement ring passed along from generation to generation to all the first born children. I was given it when I married into the family and now it is Kagome's turn." Chieko pronounced a little hoarsely.

"This Sesshoumaru is honored to carry on your tradition Chieko-san." the Inu responded sheepishly, with a bow.

"I do it because I care. You are a part of my family now. So how and when are you going to ask her officially." she smiled back at him.

* * *

**Endnote:** I utilized the prompt: Winter, in it's material form of cold, ice and snow 7x - the array of colors of the sun on snow, icy cold water to deadened any senses, frozen food out of the freezer, Mama's frigid glare, Sess' nickname 'Ice Prince' , the differences between Sess and Kagome and the glaring white diamonds on the ring.


	20. Kekkon shite kuremasu ka

**Title:** Kekkon shite kuremasu ka

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Prompt: **Lace

**Genre:** Romance/Fluffy Goodness

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** bring a tissue :)

**Word Count:** 200

**Summary:** Continued from Seasons Challenge:Winter: The big bad dog pops the question.

**A/N: **And then there was one…one more after this I mean. Enjoy. Originally posted on LJ 5/22/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination (& Toki-Mai)

* * *

The morning of their second day in Tokyo found the couple sitting peacefully under the boughs of the Goshinboku.

Chieko, Souta and Jiji had been spying from the living room window for over an hour – waiting patiently to see the miko's reaction to the daiyoukai's proposal. Unfortunately, the Inu seemed to have gotten a case of cold feet and instead remained speechless; while fingering the package in his pocket.

Steeling his nerve, he began,

"Kagome now that your family has given this Sesshoumaru permission to wed you, there is only one thing left to do."

He went down on one knee in front of her and pulled out the laced bundle from his haori; tugging at the little golden ribbon as he continued,

"Will you marry me?"

Kagome looked at him, then at the beautiful sapphire ring in his hand. It was her ancestor's – the very first Higurashi onna. Mama must have given it to him.

"Yes, of course I will. I love you." she jubilantly replied.

Sesshoumaru slipped the ring onto her tiny finger and leaned forward to kiss her, drawing her into his arms.

Behind him he could hear the sounds of cheers and tears from the others.


	21. You belong to me

**Title:** You belong to me

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Powder

**Genre:** Romance/Fluff/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Moderate foul language/ Smooching

**Word Count:** 6,289

**Summary:** Continued from #88: Lace: The cat is out of the bag. Who knew dogs could hiss?

**A/N: **The 1st part of the end of a long and wonderful journey. As I continued to write this, I realized that it was turning into a 15k+ chapter…that's just crazy. So I am breaking it up into 3 installments. Originally posted on LJ 6/27/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination (& Toki-Mai). Twilight Zone belongs to Rod Serling & CBS

* * *

Weddings were a remarkably exciting event to plan; however, when it was your own, it helped to have as much experienced help as you could get. This is why an overwhelmed Kagome and an overzealous Chieko Higurashi found themselves sitting across the table with one Sumiko Mori, wedding planner extraordinaire. The woman was a genius at creating and executing monumental religious themed extravaganzas that left both the host family and guests talking about it for years to come.

Mama and Jiji came to the decision quickly that since Kagome was their only daughter/granddaughter and what with the final battle looming, that they would spare no expense on the ceremony and reception. It was on everyone's mind that there was always the possibility of the well closing once the Shikon was reformed and the penultimate wish made. At least this way, the family on the twentieth century side of the well would have something to remember her by if it came to pass that she was unable to travel any longer.

Kagome's mind was already whirling with the _'what-not's'_ and _'have-to's' _of the youkai side of the mating, so the entire planning of the ningen wedding was going to be left in Mama's more than capable hands; but that did not excuse her from attending the meeting with the organizer. She reclined patiently and idly browsed through the portfolio of past ceremonies that Mori-san had staged, trying to see if anything would jump out at her.

"Higurashi-san, I understand that you wish for an intimate ceremony and tasteful reception. How long from now are you thinking of? How many guests? Is it going to be strictly traditional or a blend of Shinto and Western traditions?" the perfectly manicured and impeccably dressed outsider questioned the elder of the Higurashi women.

"It is going to be a late November wedding around Thanksgiving Day. We would like to have a small guest list of only about thirty, to be held here on the grounds, preceded over by my father-in-law in traditional Shinto fashion. The reception can be more of a modern affair; after all Kagome is still a teenager." Mama joyously explained.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the shrine grounds, Sesshoumaru and Jiji sat calmly drinking tea. It was the first time the old priest had been gracious enough to seek out the company of the Inu youkai who was going to marry and mate his blessed granddaughter.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please do not take me for an old, uncivilized fool. I meant no disrespect with my absence these last few days." Jiji croaked out rather sheepishly, after about ten minutes of uninterrupted silence between the two males.

"There was none taken shinpu-san. Your protectiveness and weariness of my appearance and proposal was just; especially given this one's history. This Sesshoumaru was honestly more nervous that you and Chieko-san would reject my request to wed the miko." the daiyoukai acceded openly, without the fear his past confessions imbued.

"Ha, the mighty Lord nervous of an old man and gentle woman. The fact that you got Kagome to say yes to you in the first place just proves that you are man…youkai enough to deal with her. My sight may be going, but I can see that you are a well matched pair. Obviously the kami answered my prayers and brought the two of you together. I can live out the rest of my days knowing that my magomusume is well protected and loved." the elder pronounced, as he patted the Inu on the shoulder warmly.

Sesshoumaru did not flinch at the gesture. The Higurashi's were a very touchy-feely type of family and frequently offered random acts of hugs, pats and kisses, in an effort to get a point across. It was just something he would have to get used to. Of course, Kagome could touch him at anytime, for any reason and he would be perfectly fine with it.

"You know Sesshoumaru-sama, the Higurashi clan dates back some one hundred and fifty years. The very first Higurashi was an officer of the Emporer's court, who was married to the daughter of a wealthy lord. She was the first onna to wear the diamond that you passed onto Kagome. Legend says that the hime's mother gave it to the young man to use as a courting gift because she saw the genuine love and devotion that the two had for each other." Jiji recanted nonchalantly.

"Hnn. That seems rather unlikely. Even in my time a hime would never be allowed to wed anyone below her station, even if he was reputably employed. That kind of charity sounds a lot like what the miko would do if she was ever in that position." Sesshoumaru remarked with absolutely no emotion.

"Now that you mention it, it does, doesn't it? Maybe you will run into them when the time comes around. Our family has always lived here in Tokyo, Edo in your time, it is more than possible." the old priest tossed out cheekily.

Jiji had to restrain himself from laughing. He had given the daiyoukai all the necessary hints without actually giving away the entire secret. If the Inu was inquisitive enough, he might have asked for the given names of the couple; but then the jig would have been up. Only he knew the ancient family tree secrets. Kagome would find out when the time came.

S~*~*~*~*~K

Once the initial wedding preparations were on the way, the daiyoukai and miko made their way back to the Feudal era. There was much to be done on that side of the well.

Jumping out into the clear afternoon sky, Sesshoumaru inhaled the crisp, clean air, as he held Kagome and her pack. It was good to be back where he belonged; still there were advantages to knowing and learning about the modern times. And for the briefest of moments, he wondered how Kagome felt about having to give all of _it _up to stay in the Feudal era with him. Maybe he would ask her about it; but right now his only concern was returning to the tachi's camp and ensuring their and his lands safety.

The tension that they both felt at the possibility of a blown up argument with InuYasha was palpable and hung in the silence between them as they flew across the treetops atop the Inu's youki cloud. Internally Kagome felt both hesitation and a twinge of guilt, while Sesshoumaru girded his patience and claws, in hopes for the impossible.

Setting down in the middle of the clearing, the scene that greeted them was probably the furthest thing ever in their combined minds. It left them both in shock and bewilderment.

Kagome stepped away from the daiyoukai's embrace and tilted her head as her eyes took in the oddity of the situation.

Somehow, some way in the last three days, aliens had mysteriously landed in the feudal era and replaced her friends with kawaii clones and/or doppelgangers. Near the tree line, her little kit was practicing his magic under the watchful eyes of Sesshoumaru's general Toki-Mai. The silver fox was drilling him on his illusionary tactics with a shrewd hand, and the normally cowering pup was reveling in his training. A transformed Kirara was curled up next to a resting Ah-Un, while her mistress was leaning affectionately against her. The strangeness of that image was additionally compounded by the girlish giggles that escaped moments later, along with the unimaginable "Stop that Miroku, it tickles." But perhaps, the most bizarre sight was a peaceful InuYasha sitting cross-legged with a docile Rin in his lap reading fairytales. Even Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that one and an uncustomary deep chuckle escaped his pursed lips, which in turn fractured the façade.

It was Toki that looked up first. "Sesshoumaru-sama is laughing. Wow, Lady Kagome is really something." she distractedly whispered, with a smile.

"Mama!" Shippou screamed upon realizing that Toki-sensei was looking at his adopted mother and soon-to-be stepfather, instead of paying attention to him.

Now anyone who had ever been around the kitsune when he screamed knew well enough that unless you can magically shut your ears, you'd better prepare for the ringing that followed afterwards. That and no one alive within a mile radius could mistake the joy in his voice, as he raced into her waiting arms.

"Mama I missed you so much so what did you bring back for me?" Shippou rattled out between panting breaths, while rubbing his face onto her chest.

There was no mistaking the low growl that came from the youkai behind. That kind of behavior was no longer going to be tolerated and Shippou should know better than anyone else. Youkai did not act in such a manner; his days of being spoiled were over.

Slowly, the rest of the tachi ambled over to the miko and her Inu shadow. How odd that Sesshoumaru showed up carrying Kagome in tow, when he was supposed to be patrolling his lands; a question that no one wanted to ask the stoic Lord. It was definitely a case of 'let sleeping dogs lie'.

Sango hugged her sister; Miroku patted her shoulder; Toki bowed and Rin latched on to her guardian's pant leg. Kirara meowed; Ah-Un huffed but the hanyou remained distant.

Before Sesshoumaru could question, Jaken came wobbling into camp with a bundle of fresh fish in a basket, grumbling about the multitudes of mouths to feed. The imp was already so off-balance with his load that he couldn't prevent dropping it all when the deep baritone of his master bellowed "Jaken, be quiet!"

"Milord, many apologies, I did not see you there. Lady Kagome you have also returned. I hope you found your family well." he squawked.

Kagome nearly fell over at the vassal's politeness. Jaken had never been so kind to her…EVER. It made her wonder if the well had somehow transported them into an episode of the Twilight Zone and this was some parallel reality.

"They were all fine Jaken, thank you for asking. Shippou, I brought back lots of new things for you and Rin; actually I have gifts for everyone, including you Toki-Mai; but first Sesshoumaru and I have something to tell you, so everyone please take a seat." the miko gestured lovingly.

No one spoke as they took up their respective seats around the campfire. They all knew what it was about and the excitement of actually hearing it was bubbling to burst out, like a shaken soda bottle. Surprisingly enough, while Kagome and Sesshoumaru remained standing, it was the Inu youkai who came forward to speak.

"As the Alpha of this tachi, it falls to me to lead, protect and defend everyone within. However, sometimes there are certain situations that this Sesshoumaru finds himself unable to adequately react, mostly when it comes to the delicate nature of ningens. Usually these kinds of circumstances are better handled by someone who has greater knowledge of 'cause and effect' and can soothe frayed and hurt egos with a positive, subtle touch. Had it occurred within the range of my lordship and within my lands, they would be duties of the Lady of the Western Lands. As such, this Sesshoumaru has asked the Shikon miko, Higurashi Kagome to be his mate and she has agreed."

Quiet reigned over the clearing for a few minutes as his declaration soaked in. Kagome looked up at her fiancé with a skeptical frown and asked him in a whisper,

"You know you could have just said that you asked me to be your mate and left it at that. What was all that other jibber-jabber?"

"I was practicing for when I make this announcement to the council later. This one thinks that it achieved the desired results." he smirked back down at her, before kissing her on the forehead gently.

The kiss was what shattered the silence as the gathered group broke into loud cheers and tears at the news. Sango cried into Kagome's hair with intermittent happy words, Miroku gave her a brotherly embrace and shook the daiyoukai's hand and Jaken bowed to his future Lady, as well as his Lord. Rin and Shippou both tackled her from either side, until she was forced to pick them both up, one on each hip.

"Mama, does this mean that I will have a new father and a sister?" the kitsune questioned her while looking at Sesshoumaru from over her shoulder. The daiyoukai graced him with a nod.

"Yes, I guess so, but you will have to ask him if you can call him Oto-san" she told the kit, before getting a tug from her other side.

"Kagome can Rin call you Mama now too?" Rin asked, while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Of course sweetie, you and Shippou are both my kids and I wouldn't have it any other way." the miko cooed to the little girl, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yay! Rin has a Mama and a Papa again." Rin shouted, as she wrapped her pudgy arms around Kagome's neck and looked over awkwardly to her long-time guardian.

This pronouncement had both Toki and Jaken gasping to see what Sesshoumaru would do or say. Kagome turned to face him and Rin hid her head in her new Mama's hair, afraid of his refusal.

"Rin, come here" he called out to her, his arms open to retrieve her from her death grip on the miko.

He had never held her like this before; usually it was simply a pat on the head and she was all good. It never occurred to him that the little orphan girl he had resurrected three years ago actually thought of him as a substitute father. Suddenly, he not only had one pup but two and every paternal instinct within him kicked into overdrive. This little one had followed him, defended him, attempted to look after him and had never asked for anything in return. She was so much like a smaller version of his love that he knew straight away that he would have a lot to make up for in the years to come.

"Rin, look at me please" he asked her, his voice even and without its usual edge.

The red-rimmed, glassy brown eyes that turned on him made his heart clench. _'Yes she is a lot like the miko.'_ he thought silently.

"This Sesshoumaru is honored that you think of him as your chichiue. I know that I have never said otherwise in the past but I have always considered you to be my pup, my musume. If you and Shippou want to call me Papa when we are in private, I will allow it. In public though, I would prefer Oto-san. I am still a Lord after all." he informed her, with as much affection as he was comfortable with out in the open.

"Ok Papa." Rin giggled, as she nuzzled him under the chin, just like an inu pup would do to a parent.

While Sesshoumaru was talking to Rin, Shippou had leaned closer onto Kagome. His heart was beating madly with happiness. The miko could feel the heavy thumping of her son's chest against her side and it brought her so much joy, that she shimmied closer to Sesshoumaru so she could share in the family bonding. _'This is what it feels like to have a pack…and we are not even mated as yet."_ she smiled to herself, when he wrapped his free arm around her side.

S~*~*~*~*~K

The sight of the four of them hugging each other was just too much for InuYasha to deal with and he slunk off to mope. He didn't need to be reminded of how much better his brother was for Kagome. He wanted to be happy for her, he really did; but the petty anger and betrayal he felt prevented that. Within minutes, he found himself back in the hollowed out clearing, he had been using to secretly train in over the last few months. It was the only place that he could clear his mind of all his troubles and heartaches.

"Kikyou's dead and gone, Kagome's found her prince, and no one needs a surly hanyou to protect them. I always knew I would end up alone." InuYasha shouted to the trees.

"You are not alone and not every onna wants or needs to be protected." came back in reply, before the shadowy voice revealed itself to be Toki.

"Dammit wench, why are you following me? Can't you see I don't want to be bothered?" he growled back at the silver kitsune.

"Gomen InuYasha, I did not see a sign that said to keep out." Toki jested in response.

"Feh, whatever. So why are you here?" he asked her.

"When I saw you walk off, I figured the news was too much for you, so I thought to come here and cheer you up. Aren't you happy for them? For the kids?" she answered, while bouncing around, trying to distract him from his sulking.

"You cheer me up? Ha, that's a good one. You've been nothing but a thorn in my side for the last three days, using me as a target for the brat's pranks and leaving me to deal with the Ice Lord's groupies." the hanyou fretted, swatting barren branches with his claws.

"Hmm, well you certainly seemed very cozy with Rin in your lap. You might as well get used to it now _Uncle_ InuYasha. It was the most kawaii thing I've seen in a long time. For all your griping, you've been a good influence on Shippou as well. He looks up to you in a lot of ways." Toki casually informed him, ignoring the jab that she didn't really care about his state of mind.

"What's that saying Kagome has? Umm.._Always a bridesmaid, never a bride_, well that's me, uncle to those two urchins and the brood that Sesshoumaru and Kagome will undoubtedly have; but honestly, what onna is going to want to mate or have kids with a hanyou. Nothing I do from now on is going to matter. I might as well leave now and try to take out Naraku by myself, maybe then I'll die an honorable death and my holier-than-thou half-brother will think better of me for it." InuYasha moaned.

Toki lost control on her ambivalence with the hanyou in front of her. With each step she took to get closer to his slumped body, another surge of her youki formed in the palm of her twitching hand. When she got within inches of him, her enraged aura caused him to lift his head and look into her swirling crystal-blue eyes. _'Oh Kami, she's beautiful when she's pissed off.'_ he thought idly, visibly cringing at the force of her impending rage.

_*SMACK* *THWACK* *THUMP*_

"You baka dog! Only thinking about yourself again. Get a grip hanyou. Are you a pup or an adult? You will not go slinking off in the dead of night to get your baka hide killed, you hear me. Think of how the others will feel. Are you so blind that you can't see that they all think of you as family? How do you think I would feel?" Toki hollered at him, ending in a flurry of tears and raw emotion.

She hated crying; however some how the hanyou had gotten under her skin. What had started as an infatuated crush had blossomed into a full blown attraction with heart-wrenching feelings that could only mean that she had found her soul mate. It both scared and angered her. So she did the only thing that came to mind in her confused state and she kissed him.

InuYasha let her slap him in the face three times and didn't flinch. He let her scream and yell at him and call him stupid and didn't move a muscle; but when she grabbed a hold of his fire-rat robe and leaned into him, sealing his mouth with her own, he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her lithe form and kiss her back for all she was worth.

He had made her angry enough to cry and now she was trying desperately to get through to his thick skull that she cared about him. The onna was an enigma. She was strong, independent, smart and funny. And he wanted her. Lips pressed up against each other, tongues swirling in fierce battle, InuYasha's hands threaded through her long silver-blue hair as he held her to him. She smelled like fresh powdery snow and ume.

When she finally tilted her head back to breathe, her tears continued to stream down her face and for the first time in his life, InuYasha gave into his natural youkai instincts and licked them off her face. Toki nuzzled him under his chin and nipped at his jaw. The actions startled him and he whined at the intimate connotations it evoked.

"Gomen nasai Toki. I promise I will try and not do anything stupid that would make you angry or upset again. I'm kinda reckless and I spout off a lot but if that kiss means what I hope it does, then I'll try my best to make you proud." he confessed awkwardly, rubbing the back of neck with his left hand, while still holding her by the waist with his right.

"That is all I can ask. Now I have to go back to the Western Citadel and do some reconnaissance. I will be back in a couple of days, so don't pout too much. Please do me a favor though. You need to sit down and be open and honest with Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru – tell them how you really feel. You have no reason to hide, remember I like you just the way you are." She announced merrily, before blowing him a kiss and disappearing in a puff of blue smoke.

InuYasha coughed and gagged a little from the vanishing powder. The damn wench had just left him hanging out to dry, after kissing him senseless.

"The nerve of some people…" he grouched to the empty clearing.

S~*~*~*~*~K

Except it wasn't as empty as he thought, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been making their way to him and had come across the hidden spot, just as Toki vanished. Luckily for InuYasha, they were not witness to the spit-swapping just moments before. As a matter of security, their auras were always hidden, so the hanyou had no warning of their arrival.

"InuYasha, oh thank the Kami. Is everything ok? I guess not, huh. Come on over here, I think we three need to sit down and talk civilly." Kagome pleaded.

It was obvious that she was worried about him, but her inability to look him directly in the eye alluded to her guilt. Sesshoumaru just followed along behind her quietly and took a seat near the base of a fallen tree. It reeked of the inu-hanyou's youki and had been cut cleanly with his Sankon Tessō attack; in fact, the entire area showed numerous signs of InuYasha's various attacks. _'Hnn, he has been practicing under the cover of night. That answers the question of where he wonders off to every evening. This Sesshoumaru will have to challenge him in order to see just how much he has improved.'_ the daiyoukai noted.

"You want to talk to me finally. So how long has _this,_" he asked harshlypointing to Sesshoumaru,"being going on? When were planning on telling me, after you already got pupped? You're not already are you?" he queried, nose trying valiantly to sniff out his own answers.

"Stop that. You should know me better than to think that. Sesshoumaru and I only became a couple five days ago, right after he confessed his feelings to me and asked me to be his mate." Kagome blurted out.

"Shit, if that's all it took how come you've been turning down Kouga for the last three years? Why him Kagome? Of all the ningen or youkai, you could have ended up, why the one person in the world who hates me more than Naraku? What about that boy from school, Hojo? He'd be a much better choice for you. Your mom and Jiji already know and like him." InuYasha barked back at her bitterly.

"Hojo is nothing but a friend; I never liked him that way. Besides Mama, Jiji and Souta already approve of Sesshoumaru and they are planning our wedding." she came back with, totally unaware of what she just said.

"Nani? Your wedding? They approve? Jiji approves of you marrying a full Inuyoukai Ice Prince after five days and it took me over a year just to get him to stop throwing sutras at me. How is that possible? What did you do Kagome?" InuYasha screamed, growling angrily at the now standing daiyoukai.

"Silence whelp." Sesshoumaru commanded, as he made his way to a shaking Kagome.

InuYasha's pent up rage and confusion had exploded and it looked like he fully intended on taking it out on her, if not physically but definitely verbally. That was not going to happen if Sesshoumaru had any say in the matter.

"You will desist in your disreputable behavior towards this one's intended mate. I do not care if she has been your friend longer than we have been together. She came here to have a serious talk with you and so far all you have succeeded in doing is frightening her." The Inu Lord gritted out with all the venom he was known to possess.

InuYasha stared at his best friend, all his anger evaporated under her terrified gaze. Had he not just promised Toki to not do anything stupid? Inching forward with his head facing downwards and tilted to the side, as a sign of submission, he made his way over and went down on his knees before her.

"I am so stupid. I don't deserve you for a friend, I never have. I'm sorry Kagome. I let my anger and jealously get the better of me and you didn't deserve that…well maybe a little. Why though? I know you and I were never meant to be together but why Sesshoumaru? He already has everything he could ever want or need, besides Tetsusaiga and he doesn't even need that anymore now that he's got Bakusaiga. You promised to always be at my side; but as the Lady of the Western Lands, you won't be able to. How could you let him take you away from me?" the hanyou cried out to her, real tears were dripping from his eyes. He didn't care what his brother thought about him or them.

Kagome's heart dropped to her feet, as she took in everything her first love had said. He wasn't mad at her, just really torn at the prospect of losing her. There was no way that she could let him agonize so much over something that had not even happened. Glad that she had worn jeans this morning; she knelt down in front of him, embracing him as she got to eye level.

"Yasha you are my best friend and I love you for it. But I love Sesshoumaru and he loves me too. I didn't plan or expect it, it just happened and I want this, I need this. I truly believe that I was always meant to be with him. He makes me happy, makes me feel complete and I even manage to make him smile. When I become his mate, you will still always be in my life; we will really be family then...my ani-chan. I am sorry that I hid this from you but we wanted to make sure that my family would accept his suit before making it public; although Shippou knew and I suspect told everyone else while we were gone. It was Sesshoumaru's idea for us to have a ningen wedding as well and you have to be a part of it." she explained to him, using her best soothing voice, as she gently toyed with his puppy ears.

Sesshoumaru restrained himself from overreacting after the hanyou's submissive gesture and his gut-wrenching pleas. Mama Higurashi's comments about InuYasha's fragile link to the world came back to haunt him – this was exactly what she was referring to. In his brother's two hundred and fifty three years of life, the only time he had ever seen him cry was when his mother had died. He had only been about ten at the time, still a toddler in youkai terms. His life had been hard and painful ever since, a lot of it coming from the daiyoukai's own hands. It was something he had to do, in order for the pup to survive life on his own and there were no regrets. However, not even his relationship with Kikyou fifty three years ago had tamed his wild side; it was Kagome that had brought balance and purpose to his life. She was the source of his strength, his need to protect her was what enabled Tetsusaiga to transform; without her, he was an empty shell.

The daiyoukai knew that he needed to say something to ease the boy's heartbreak; apparently not even his recent rendezvous with his sneaky general Toki could have prevented this altercation. Setting aside thoughts of the need for a future discussion with the kitsune over her blatant disregard of his orders and her noticeable amorous interactions with his kin, he cleared his throat in order to get their attention. He was not about to stoop on the ground for his brother. Using only a head gesture to say 'get up', he waited patiently as the two of them got to their feet and Kagome backed away slowly from InuYasha.

She didn't know what was going on and Sesshoumaru didn't seem angry, just slightly annoyed. She wasn't about to interrupt whatever it was that was about to happen either. This was something the two Inu brothers were going to have to settle on their own.

"I'm going to head back to camp. I missed the kids and I want to spend some QT with them. You two please behave." she announced before giving InuYasha a quick hug and plopping a wet one on the dai's cheek.

Then she turned around and skipped out of the clearing through the trees from whence she came, leaving the brothers staring at her disappearing trail. Once again, the elder took the lead and spoke first. He certainly had become very gabby after proclaiming his affections for the miko – maybe she was rubbing off on him.

"InuYasha, this Sesshoumaru thinks it's time we cleared the air. We have been travelling together for over a year now and have fought what, once, twice, whatever it was, is unmistakably a mere fraction of how many times we bickered in the past. You need to know something very important and I know you will undoubtedly have a hard time believing it." he began, golden eyes trained on the almost mirror amber ones six inches below his.

"Feh, what could you possibly tell me that is so implausible?" the hanyou brushed off.

"This Sesshoumaru does not hate you, has never hated you and the reason that I have continually picked fights with you is because I had to make sure that you were strong enough to be left to your own devices. At least that was the excuse in the past; but after Kagome revived you, it was because I was truly mad and jealous of your uncharacteristic luck." he confessed in a very 'matter of fact' manner.

"What a crock of shit? You are the one that always reminded me that you hated the very fact that was even conceived and born, that I shared our chichiue's blood; that I got his beloved sword and that I continued to exist even after Kikyou pinned me to Goshinboku. Now that I think about it, why didn't you try to kill me off while I hung there? We could have avoided all this animosity these last three years and saved ourselves a world of headaches." InuYasha grumbled to his half-brother.

"Are you even listening to the words that are spewing from your mouth? If I had killed you back then you would be dead for one; Kagome would never have saved you and would have died on her initial trip through the well, since you were the one that eventually killed Mistress Centipede; Tetsusaiga's hiding spot would have never been revealed; my arm would have never been cut off; Rin would never have found me and when the wolves killed her, she would have remained dead…do I even need to go on? Surely you get the gist of what I am trying to say. These events happened for a reason. Even the shattering of the jewel has a purpose in the sordid tale of our lives." Sesshoumaru tried to point out to his sometimes dim-witted sibling.

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think breaking the jewel was a good thing. Although I get your train of thought about the other stuff, I would rather be alive than be dead or still pinned to that damn tree. But where are you going with this?" the younger Inu questioned, rolling his eyes at the other in confusion.

"Think of it this way Inu-baka, say I had killed you and then Kagome came to the Feudal era with the jewel and died in her first battle. Misstress Centipede would have razed the land and eventually come under the radar of Naraku who was already plotting for world domination. He would have assuredly absorbed her and the complete jewel, made his wish and probably destroyed all of Japan before moving on to the mainland. As strong as this Sesshoumaru is, I am no Kami and would have eventually fallen under a magically enhanced full-youkai Naraku; especially with no Shikon miko to assist in his destruction. Everything you know and love would be gone, including Kagome's future, which would be tainted by five hundred years of the kumo's vile rule." he expounded in full graphic detail.

InuYasha's eyes bulged out of head once Sesshoumaru's alternate reality sunk in. But something still bugged him and he had to ask.

"OK but what does this have to do with you being jealous of me? I don't have anything except the clothes on my back and a sword you can't use." he pondered aloud.

"Firstly chichiue left you the strongest sword he owned, not counting Sounga, not even I really ever wanted that one. Until I almost lost Rin again, I didn't understand why he left me Tensaiga, now I wouldn't change my inheritance for anything. Then you had a mother that doted on you night and day until she died. My own still barely acknowledges my existence. While I quested for power and respect, you found love with not one but two onna, the latter being the strongest miko to ever grace Japan even in her untrained state. True Kikyou pinned you to a tree and then died, but you never stopped loving her even when she came back as a walking corpse. And I could never condone your abject treatment of Kagome or her feelings for you; but in doing so, you pushed her to seek affection elsewhere and now we are to be mated. You were loved and wanted every step of your life and if I am not mistaken, there is a certain kitsune onna that is currently vying for your attention. Before Kagome, I had never known what it felt like to have someone desire me simply for being me, not for my title or wealth or any benefits that came along with being mated to a daiyoukai. This Sesshoumaru is over a thousand years old and I have only known love for the last three if you count Rin. Why wouldn't I be jealous and mad at you for the reckless way you have lived your second chance at life? You had to endure all those trials to make you stronger, to make you the hanyou you are right now. I had to deal with the loss of my arm and finding Rin to come to terms with my misguided hatred. If I had not, I would have missed out on finding my soul mate and the onna I intend to spend the rest of my life with."

That elucidation wiped all the energy from the daiyoukai and he turned away from his brother, in order to seek out his intended. He was in need of her gentle and loving embrace. He knew that InuYasha would never truly accept or forgive him for their past; nevertheless, he secretly hoped that they could move forward, if only for the sake of keeping Kagome happy. So he was a little taken aback when InuYasha called out to him.

"Oi, so you really do love her, don't you? You'd better or I'd have to kick your ass."

"I do and you would be within your rights to challenge me if you find my treatment lacking. I surmise that I would be duly surprised by whatever improvement of your skills you have made in this clearing by yourself." Sesshoumaru smirked back at him.

"Yeah well, it's not like I had anyone to train me like some lucky bastards I know." the hanyou jeered back.

"All you need do is ask InuYasha. That _is_ what pack and anikis are for." Sesshoumaru commented before walking away.

InuYasha was completely stunned. Sesshoumaru had just admitted and called himself his 'big brother'. What was the world coming to?


End file.
